Tus ojos
by Fercy Hatake
Summary: Su nueva vecina es hermosa... pero ¿Por que cuesta tanto caminar a la calle de frente para invitarla a salir?. En cambio es facil hablar con la chica nueva de la escuela... aunque ella sea realmente fea; y guarde un gran secreto detras de sus gafas (MA)
1. Chapter 1

**Declaración: No soy dueña de los personajes de Naruto, que aquí se utilizan (** _ **Claramente se nota…**_ **), con fines de entretenimiento**

 **Tus ojos**

Ahí estaba él; frente a su ventana, mirando distraídamente en todas direcciones, mientras vio que un gran camión de mudanzas se paraba justo frente a su casa, exactamente en la casa que tenía un par de meses vacía. Ahora parecía que sus nuevos ocupantes habían hecho por fin acto de presencia… suspiro… le daba igual si tenía nuevos vecinos, aun así él no era sociable, odiaba a casi todos

Miro nuevamente su televisor… el nuevo juego que compro de Assassins Creed estaba siguiendo, con su personaje principal subiendo un edificio… pero entonces, por curiosidad decidió volver su vista a la ventana… y ahí vio a la joven que sería su nueva vecina

Abrió los ojos un tanto asombrado, la chica era muy linda… de un exótico cabello rosa, piel blanca, una sonrisa hermosa… sintió por completo el corazón detenerse, ¿Cómo era que en un par de segundos su nueva vecina le había hecho sentirse un imbécil total…?, entonces ella volteo, como si fuera consiente de la mirada penetrante que él le estaba otorgando… entonces hizo lo único que podía… volver a su juego, donde indicaba que había fallado la misión, una que le tomo toda la tarde concretar…

Dejo salir de sus labios un gruñido furioso… y aventó el control de su Xbox One, y decidió dar una rápida mirada a su vecina nuevamente, ella ahora cargaba una caja… moviéndose casi de manera provocativa, meneando sus caderas suavemente… trago saliva duramente, mientras pensaba si debía ir y ofrecerse a ayudar a bajar aquellas cajas… luego resoplo molesto consigo mismo…

"¿Qué carajo estoy pensando…?, maldición es este maldito aburrimiento que no me deja tranquilo" Se dijo a sí mismo, mientras daba pequeños miradas a la ventana…

La peli rosa miro a sus espaldas… hubiera jurado que sentía un mirada, pero al ver que no había mas nadie en la calle soltó un suspiro de frustración… estaba cansada de la misma situación

Ayudo a bajar un par de cajas, sobre todo aquellas donde su vida miserable se había encerrado

-0o0-

Los días pasaron rápido, las vacaciones siempre terminaban antes de empezar en verdad a disfrutarlas… y ahí estaba, montado en su coche, disponiéndose a ir a la escuela, pero antes miro a la casa frente a la suya, preguntándose si su hermosa vecina seria de su edad, o si asistiría a la escuela, tal vez incluso a la suya. Estuvo en la entrada de su casa por largo rato, mirando por el retrovisor, para esperar que su vecina apareciera, y así poder de manera _casual_ decirle que podía llevarle a la escuela si ella igual asistía, pero después de 20 minutos la chica no apareció, parecía que la casa de hecho estaba vacía, de no ser por los autos en la entrada, diría que ahi nadie vivía, toco el puente de su nariz un tanto exasperado… ¿Cuándo él se había quedado tanto tiempo esperando a alguna chica…?, por lo regular ellas caían rendidas a sus pies, rogando por que saliera con ellas… y aun así, no había podido ni siquiera dirigirle la palabra a su nueva y hermosa vecina

Arranco su coche furioso… llego a la escuela, con la peor actitud, estaba en verdad molesto, tanto que ni se molesto en ver a la persona a la que había hecho caer, solo cerró los ojos furioso y gruño de manera casi asesina… hasta que la voz de la persona le saco de sus pensamientos tan caóticos

"Disculpa… no me fije… no era mi intención" Dijo la voz delicada de la chica

Sasuke la miro, bueno ahora estaba convencido… el mundo estaba jodido para él, esta chica tenia fina voz, pero el peor aspecto que jamás hubiera visto… primero, un horrible overol de mezclilla, que claramente era demasiado grande, o tal vez era que la chica estaba gorda y trataba de ocultarlo, una estúpida camisa de color violeta, con algún logo estúpido… y en la cabeza, la más fea gorra, que cubría todo su cabello, y para terminar, unos horribles lentes gruesos negros, que le hacían ver aun más patética…

"Hablas demasiado… ¿Podrías callarte?" Dijo en tono molesto, no era su intención ser grosero, pero estaba molesto, paso gran parte de su mañana esperando a su guapísima vecina, para poder invitarla a salir, y tal vez… solo tal vez, llevarla a su casa, más bien a su cuarto y _jugar_ con la chica…

Pero en lugar de eso, estaba frustrado, y ahora con aquella niña molesta que pareciera un chico mal vestido…

"Si, lo siento… solo que soy nueva, y quería saber si conoces el salón 21" Pregunto ella un poco intimidada por aquel joven, que parecía que la mataría en cualquier momento por atreverse a hablarle

Sasuke miro de reojo a la chica, y arrebato de su mano la nota que traía, miro rápidamente, aquella chica tenía casi las mismas clases que él; rodo los ojos un poco molesto… le volvió a extender la hoja

"Estarás en algunas clases conmigo, puedes venir, voy al salón 21" Dijo girándose para caminar, pero de repente se detuvo y miro nuevamente a la chica… "Solo no hables si… eres molesta y odio a la gente tan parlanchina" Dijo seguro, sin temor a herir a la joven

Ella solo asintió y camino detrás del chico, lo siguió hasta el salón correspondiente, donde ella rápidamente busco el lugar más alejado posible, como si se escondiera de todos… incluso Sasuke noto lo que la muchacho hizo, pero no le dio importancia alguna, solo la miro y resoplo molesto

-0o0-

Los días corrieron, en ningún momento Sasuke miro a su guapa vecina salir en la mañana, parecía que la chica no estudiaba, solo la lograba mirar de tarde, cuando ella salía a su jardín delantero, para leer un libro bajo el gran árbol que estaba justo a un costado de la entrada de la casa, o cuando la chica bañaba al enorme perro que tenían, un hermoso Gran Danés, color blanco con manchas negras… si esos días los adoraba, se sentía pésimo, como un enfermo mirándola por la ventana, pero era la única manera que había encontrado hasta el momento para poder admirarla

¿Por qué no tenía el valor para ir, e invitarla a salir?, esa era la pregunta que se hacía mientras manejaba a la escuela temprano, cuando después de pasar un par de cuadras, miro que la chica nueva, la que todos habían estado molestando por su horrible manera de vestir, caminaba por la acera con la cabeza gacha… mientras golpeaba una piedra

"Maldita sea… me estoy volviendo loco… qué más da, tal vez se quede callada y no me moleste" Se dijo cuando estaciono justo a un lado de la chica, y sonó su claxon, haciendo que ella se sobresaltara

La chica lo miro, y levanto una ceja… lo miro intrigada por un largo tiempo, hasta que Sasuke se molesto y decidió aclararse la garganta

"Chica, ¿Piensas subirte…?, no tengo todo el día, y las clases empiezan temprano, así que apresúrate" Dijo en un pequeño gruñido

Ella al principio se sorprendió… pero cuando lo vio estirarse para abrirle la puerta, decidió que no sería mala idea montarse en aquel coche, total ya iba retrasada, y un aventón no le caería mal, así que se monto en el coche, y miro de reojo al chico… era guapísimo, lo había notado desde el principio

"Gracias Sasuke… es muy amable de tu parte" Dijo ella en voz un poco tímida

Sasuke la miro, no tenía idea de que la chica supiera su nombre, pero no le extraño, era el chico más popular de la escuela, y no porque él lo deseara, más bien los demás le daban mucha importancia, tal vez porque a él no le gustaba hablar con nadie, y eso parecía atraer a gran cantidad de féminas de la escuela

-Hmp- Fue su rápida respuesta

El camino a la escuela fue después de aquella breve _charla_ , muy silenciosa… hasta llegar a la escuela, la chica bajo del coche…

"Bueno, fue muy amable que me dieras un aventón… disculpa las molestias" Dijo ella y camino a su salón, sin mirar atras

Sasuke no contesto, la miro retirarse… bueno al menos su voz era agradable, se pregunto por primera vez en todo ese tiempo…

"¿Cómo se llama?" No tenía idea del nombre de la chica, y estaban en casi todas las clases

Camino hasta su salón, donde la vio en la misma esquina de siempre, tratando de ocultarse del mundo, y ahí vio que ella sostenía un libro, parecía muy animada leyéndolo… la curiosidad pudo más que él, o quizás solo estaba muy aburrido y por eso caminaba en dirección a la chica… tomando asiento justo a un lado de ella

"Chica, ¿Tienes nombre no?" Pregunto un tanto torpe, se sentía demasiado estúpido, como no recordaba que el día que la vio por primera vez, ella se presento

Ella se volteo y lo miro fijo… maldición, era más que guapo, tenía esa piel bronceada, brazos trabajados, por la camisa abierta que llevaba se podían ver sus perfectos pectorales, su rostro era afilado, con facciones duras y mus masculinas, su cabello aunque extraño en forma, era más que perfecto, sus ojos ónices derretirían a cualquiera, y esa maldita voz sexy…. ¿ _Por qué carajo estaba a su lado y hablándole, si no lo había intentado antes?_

"Naturalmente… y pensé que me había presentado antes" Fue su respuesta, y volvió sus ojos a su libro, trato de ocultar que sus manos estaban empezando a temblar… tremendo hombre no se podía ignorar

Sasuke levanto una ceja, ¿ _Es que ella no pensaba decirle cómo diablos se llamaba_?, se irrito

"Y, piensas decírmelo nuevamente o solo te conoceré como la chica nueva" Dijo… _O la peor vestida, y fea de la escuela…_ pensó pero claramente no pensaba decirle eso a la chica, no era tan desgraciado

Ella parpadeo, y dejo su libro… le extendió la mano "Sakura, un placer conocerte Sasuke Uchiha" Dijo con cierta diversión en su voz

El miro su mano extendida, bueno al menos esta chica no estaba persiguiéndole como las otras, o acosándole, ni parecía tener la intención, es mas… quizás incluso era lesbiana, eso explicaría su ropa, y su comportamiento… sonrió ante eso, así que le extendió la mano para saludarla

"Si, mucho gusto Sakura" Dijo él con una ligera sonrisa

-0o0-

Los días siguientes se volvió casi una extraña costumbre, la encontraba siempre a unas cuadras de su casa, y procuraba sentarse cerca de ella, descubriendo que ella era agradable, y no paso desapercibido para nadie que estaba pasando demasiado tiempo con aquella nueva joven, y de las atenciones, además del hecho de que parecía ser amiga de Sasuke, quien por lo regular despreciaba a todo el que se le acercara

Sakura leía demasiado, la chica gustaba de jugar Fifa, e incluso había terminado el Assessins Creed, hasta había descargado el DLC de Jack el destripador, y lo había pasado… era de hecho una chica muy simpática, maldición era genial…

Pero no todo era siempre bueno… ese día no la encontró por la calle caminando, trato de marcarle a su teléfono para ver si algo le había ocurrido… pero ella simplemente no contesto, llego a la escuela y ella no estaba en la esquina de siempre, paso el día y ella no se presento a ninguna clase… Sasuke suspiro, y miro cada 5 min. el lugar que ella ocupaba en cada clase que mantenían juntos, ¡maldición!, la estaba extrañando

Llego a su casa, salió de su coche, y escucho el motor de otro carro parar justo frente a su casa, miro por mera curiosidad mórbida, del otro lado, un joven alto que él salió, el chico claramente debía hacer mucho ejercicio, por que se notaba muy marcado, sus cabellos alborotados eran extraños por decir lo menos… lo vio acercarse a la puerta de su vecina, quien salió con las manos en el rostro y rápidamente se aferro al chico… ella lloraba, incluso Sasuke podía escucharla

Se molesto, ella tenía un novio… ¡Maldición, había pasado tanto tiempo perdido con Sakura, que olvido que pensaba conquistar a la chica de enfrente!, ahora otro la habían ganado

Llego directo a su cuarto, un horrible deseo de mirar por la ventana lo invadió, y no se contuvo, miro a su vecina, sentada en frente de aquel árbol, rodeada de los brazos de aquel imbécil rubio que había llegado poco antes, mientras que ella escondía su rostro en el pecho del chico, que acariciaba su cabello con clara devoción, lo peor fue… cuando levanto el rostro de la chica, y dio un beso lento en su frente… ese fue el colmo, así que dejo de mirar, estaba furioso

-0o0-

Sakura regreso a la escuela al día siguiente, pero Sasuke no pregunto qué le había sucedido, estaba tan molesto por la escena de su vecina, que se olvido de preguntar a la chica si algo le había sucedido

Lo días pasaban más rápido, Sasuke estaba más molesto el novio de su vecina comenzó a llegar más seguido, lo maldijo hasta el cansancio. Por otro lado, Sakura parecía un tanto decaída pero Sasuke no lo había notado, hasta ese día…

La chica llego tarde a la escuela, una lagrima traicionera bajo por su mejilla, dio gracias que la clase había terminado… se retiro los lentes para secarse aquella lagrima molesta… iba a colocarse los lentes, cuando sintió que su mano era apretada de manera suave, miro a Sasuke frente a ella…

"¿Tienes ojos verdes?" Pregunto sorprendido, mientras bajaba la mano de la chica, mirando sus grandes ojos verdes que antes no había notado… eran lindos

Ella se sonrojo un poco, trato de desviar su mirada, y reacomodarse los lentes, pero Sasuke se lo impidió

"¿Por qué no usas lentes de contacto?" Pregunto sincero "Es decir, tienes ojos bonitos… ¿Por qué esconderlos en esos feos anteojos?" Dijo natural

"¿Y para que mostrarlos?" Pregunto ella en tono desafiante

"Maldición, ¿Te eh dicho que eres una arisca?" Pregunto con una sonrisa

"Cada que me subo a tu coche… pero igual eres un idiota" Contesto ella volviendo a colocarse los lentes

"Bueno con esa aptitud, aunque tengas ojos lindos da igual que los ocultes… ¡molesta!" Contraataco con una sonrisa de lado

Ella sonrió, por un momento olvido lo que le tenía mal

-0o0-

Las semanas corrieron rápido, pero a Sasuke no le salía de la cabeza, los lindos ojos de Sakura, esa chica tenía una mirada encantadora… desde aquel día, trato de mantenerla sin aquellos feos anteojos lo más posible, solo por el gusto de mirar sus lindos ojos verdes

Las clases estaban terminando, y ambos habían guardado todo… así que se acerco a ella

"Sakura… lo he pensado, bueno hemos estado jugando en línea, y eras buena, claro no mejor que yo, sabes que te gano por mucho… y es divertido, pero…" Se detuvo un momento, _¿Tan desesperado y solo estaba?_ , no claro que no… él podía invitar a cualquier chica, pero por alguna razón, decidió pedírselo a ella

"Van a estrenar una película este viernes, iba a ir Itachi conmigo, y con su novia, pero ¡maldita sea!, no soy un estúpido chaperón, eso ni existe ya… pero el muy idiota me dejo con las ganas del cine, si no tienes nada que hacer… ¿Qué te parece ir?, y antes de que salgas con tus idioteces de partidos en línea, o algo así… te convenceré, pagare todas las palomitas y golosinas que puedas comer" Dijo divertido, sonriendo de manera sincera y espontanea…

Ella se tenso en su mesa… lo miro de nuevo, _¿Hablaba en serio, la invitaba a una cita…?_ , no eso no era una cita, aunque se ofreció a pagar las golosinas, eso solo era una salida de amigos… era la única manera como él podría verla, y la verdad ella no deseaba mas… no podía desearlo, jamás sería capaz de contarle su maldito secreto, prefería morir antes de que el supiera

"Bueno, solo por que en verdad tengo ganas de una coca grande, con unas palomitas jumbo, y quizás nachos con queso…" Dijo riendo

"Siempre me pregunte por que los estúpidos overoles, pero ahora lo veo… debes estar gordísima, si comes así…" Y rápidamente se cubrió, pues la chica de ojos verdes había cambiado a una mirada asesina

"Estúpido… te veré en el cine, el viernes" Dijo levantándose de su asiento

"¿Es broma no?, vamos dime donde vives… prometo pórtame bien con tus padres, Sakura no soy un ogro, seguro que puedo saludarlos un rato…" Dijo con ojos grandes y suplicantes

"No es eso… solo que si mi madre te ve, pensara rápido que eres mi novio, y hasta planeara nuestra boda, créeme será incomodo… y dudo que quieras que te confundan con mi novio" Dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros

Pero era mentira, si su madre lo veía, lo único que haría sería gritarle, insultarla, y correrla… si antes se había contenido de hacerlo, ahora quizás no…

"Ya entiendo… no les has dicho, que prefieres bueno tú sabes… a las chicas" Dijo como si fuera lo más normal

Sakura lo miro ahora si molesta, ¿ _Cómo se atrevía a insinuarle que era lesbiana, acaso no la creía lo suficiente como para llegar a conquistara a algún chico_?. Ella tenía amigos Gay, y no le molestaba, pero que Sasuke se lo insinuara solo por sus forma de vestir… era un idiota

"No tienes idea de lo que dices, mira Sasuke, se que piensas que soy un maldito esperpento, pero déjame decirte algo amigo… me he tirado a varios chicos, y muy guapos, parecían tallados por dioses, cuerpos esculturales, y…." Se tapo la boca, maldición estaba hablando de más… y revelando cosas que deseaba olvidar… al menos esos detalles de su vida estúpida, antes de cagar todo

Sasuke se sorprendió, no la veía como la chica que se tiraba a varios tipos, o que siquiera supiera que era eso, pensaba que era más virgen que su libro de historia, que en su vida había abierto…

Ella salió de ahí casi corriendo, sin decir más nada, y Sasuke tampoco quiso ahondar en el tema, ni decir nada, se sentía un poco mal, había insinuado eso, solo por que en verdad pensaba que la chica era gay, pero por lo visto no lo era… parecía que incluso había tenido más vida sexual que él, tal vez eran sus ojos…

 **Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

 **Díganme que opinan…**

 **Esta será una historia corta, muy pocos capítulos… nos estamos leyendo**


	2. Chapter 2

**Advertencia: Contenido Lemon, si no te gusta ó eres menor de edad, por favor no leer, en cambio si te agrada, léelo bajo tu riesgo (En verdad… no quiero que luego digan que pervierto mentes sanas e inocentes)**

 **Declaración: No soy dueña de los personajes de Naruto, que aquí se utilizan (** _ **Claramente se nota…**_ **), con fines de entretenimiento**

Los días siguientes ella lo evito, seguía un poco molesta, y no con Sasuke, más bien con ella; ¿Qué más daba si Sasuke pensaba que ella era Gay?, tal vez era lo mejor, así jamás le revelaría su secreto

El viernes llego, y Sasuke pensó seriamente no ir al cine, seguro Sakura no iría, y no la culparía, después de todo se había comportado como un pendejo… claro que la había ofendido, dejando en claro que ella era fea, y que no pensaba posible que ella bueno… se acostara con alguien… pero tampoco le agrado oírla decirlo, se había molestado cuando menciono a _chicos guapos, con cuerpos tallados por dioses_ , ¿qué estúpida frase era esa?…

Pero aun contra su mejor juicio, fue al cine, esperando entrar solo a la sala, pero grande fue su sorpresa al mirar, una chica con una feísima gorra, lentes grandísimos, y un maldito overol de mezclilla, con tenis, que estaba sentada en una silla cerca de las taquillas, con las manos dentro de los bolsillos

La vio levantarse al verlo, y por alguna razón, su corazón se acelero, vio que ella lo pensaba saludar… cuando un pendejo la choco, tirándola al suelo, haciendo que sus espantosas gafas cayeran igual, mientras otra chica con tacones altos, y cuerpo de diosa aplastaba sin remordimiento los estúpidos anteojos… y mientras Sakura se agacho para recoger esas espantosas gafas

Se acerco lo más rápido que pudo, y le ayudo a levantarse… luego miro al idiota que la había tirado, el pendejo se reía, al igual que la pelirroja que lo acompañaba, la que había roto los lentes de Sakura… fue a donde los dos…

"¡Fíjate por dónde vas imbécil!" Dijo en casi un grito, parándose justo frente al idiota

Este le devolvió la mirada, y se rio de él

"Es por la moza horrenda… vamos hombre, ten un poco de dignidad, esa chica no merece ni el aire que respira, solo estorba…" Y no termino, cuando un Sasuke endemoniado le cayó a golpes

Todo fue rápido, ambos chicos se cayeron a golpes en la entrada al cine, mientras otros se acercaron a ver la escena divertidos, hasta que ambos chicos fueron echados del cine…

Sakura corrió detrás de Sasuke, tenía el labio partido, y par de golpes no visibles…

"No debiste decir nada, a mi no me interesa… ya me acostumbre, ellos solo son unos bastardos, así que no merecen que los voltees a ver" Dijo ella apenada, tratando de mirar si estaba herido de algún otro lado

Sasuke la miro, increíble… sin esos lentes, en verdad se veía bonita de cara, sus ojos eran bellísimos… se levanto y sacudió un poco su ropa

"No tenia por que tratarte así, ese pendejo debió ofrecerte una disculpa, igual que la zorra que iba con él, y rompió tus gafas" Dijo mirándola fijo a los ojos, realmente no le importaban las gafas, se veía mejor sin ellas

"Torpe… vamos, mejor regresa a tu casa… yo manejo, así te recuestar un rato en el coche" Ofreció ella

Sasuke dudo en darle las llaves de su coche, nunca la vio manejar… y Sakura noto la indecisión en su mirada

"No seas bruto, no manejo… porque ¡estoy castigada si!, mis padres no me dejaran manejar en un buen rato" Dijo ella rodando los ojos

Malas palabras, Sasuke dudo más en darle las llaves… "¿Chocaste el coche?" Fue lo primero que se le ocurrió preguntar

Sakura puso mala cara "Ojala, eso hubiera sido mejor… pero no te preocupes, no tiene nada que ver con un choque" Aseguro ella, y entonces tomo las llaves del coche

Ambos se dirigieron a casa de Sasuke, cuando llegaron Sakura le ayudo a bajar, aunque el realmente no tenía ninguna herida que ameritara tal cosa, pero Sasuke descubrió que le agradaba sentirla muy cerca en su pecho, y al sentir su suave aroma… le removió los pantalones, bueno eso explicaba cómo se había tirado a varios chicos… parecía tener algo que atraída a pesar de lo que aparentaba

Llegaron al cuarto de él, y Sasuke se recostó en su cama… apenas eran las 7:30 pm. La noche apenas iba a comenzar para ellos… pero lo había arruinado con su pelea, estaba arrepentido… pero es que cuando vio a aquel tipo burlarse de Sakura, la sangre le hirvió, y actuó por puro instinto… quería hacerlo pagar su ofensa

"Bueno Sasuke me voy… ya vez que lo del cine no se dio, y aun lamento lo que te cause, nos veremos en la escuela" Se estaba despidiendo la ojiverde

"Sabes te prometí una salida, y golosinas… que te parece quedarte, tengo aun unas misiones en el Assessins, y te puedo invitar una pizza en lugar de palomitas… ¿Qué dices Sakura?" Pregunto él, con una sonrisa de esas, que desarmaban a cualquiera

"Va, pero que la pizza no sea de peperoni, lo detesto…" Dijo ella divertida

Las horas pasaron, Sasuke se cambio a una camisa mas casual y cómoda, comieron una caja de pizza, y se pegaron a la televisión y al videojuego, de pronto Sakura estaba en la cama, recostada boca abajo, con sus brazos sostenidos en la cama, mirando a la tele, mientras Sasuke se había sentado frente a la cama, de piernas cruzadas

De pronto Sakura se vio acorralada, iba a perder la misión, y Sasuke le ganaría; no quedaba opción, rápidamente tapo los ojos del chico, mientras por detrás se abalanzaba, recargando sin notar su cuerpo en él, mientras se removía, haciendo que Sasuke dejara caer el control… y entonces estaba a punto de ganar la partida… ya empezaba a burlarse… cuando las manos de Sasuke la tomaron, y la bajaron de la cama, tirándola a su cuerpo, haciendo que ella igual soltara el control… y perdieran ambos el juego

Ella comenzó a reír, pero noto que solo era su risa la que se escuchaba… así que se cayó, y volvió su vista a Sasuke, quien la tenía entre sus brazos, y le miraba fijo, como si examinara cada detalle de ella…

"Sasuke, ¿Pasa algo?" Pregunto ella asustada, al ver la seriedad en sus ojos…

Pero no recibió respuesta alguna, más bien, él tomo su rostro, delineando su cara… sus labios, y el tomo del mentón, acercándola de a poco su rostro, así fundiendo sus bocas, en un beso agresivo, desesperado… la única luz que les alumbraba era la de la televisión

Sasuke sostenía a Sakura de la cintura, aun en el piso, su manos buscaban profundizar el beso, tratando de quitar la maldecida gorra que traía puesta, pero la delicada mano de Sakura lo detuvo… y él separo sus labios de los de ella, mirando extrañado su mano junto a la suya propia…

Iba a decirle algo a Sakura, pero ella no le dejo…

"Apaga la televisión, no quiero que nada de luz" Dijo ella en tono bajo, en una súplica sincera

Sasuke pensó que tal vez a ella le daba pena su cuerpo, pero… a él no le importaba, la deseaba, con muchas ganas… la estaba deseando, y no le molestaba tanto que todo estuviera apagado, aunque se moría por verla desnuda, sin toda esa ropa del carajo… pero le complacería

No se había dado cuenta del momento, en que ella paso de ser solo una amiga, a ser… la chica que estaba deseando con tanta desesperación, incluso olvidando a su vecina

Tomo el control, y apago el televisor… y luego la volvió a mirar, y busco su boca, deseaba poder saborearle mejor, morder sus labios, mientras sus manos trataban de sentir su cuerpo por encima de la ropa de mezclilla, pero era tan gruesa la tela, que le era inútil… entonces ella se levanto, ante la mirada de Sasuke, que apenas la apreciaba con la poca luz que la noche ofrecía…

Ella deslizo los tirantes de su overol, y se lo bajo rápidamente, la prenda le quedaba grande… así que casi callo por sí sola, quedando solo con una tanga negra, y una blusa rosa chillante, con una cara feliz, grandísima… deslizo la camisa fuera, ante la atenta mirada de Sasuke, quien se levanto después de eso

El no lo podía creer, no veía muy bien, pero estaba seguro que el cuerpo de ella no tenía ninguna imperfección, no era gordita como pensaba, ella tenía de hecho un cuerpo espectacular, se acerco de a poco… su brassier era de encaje negro, primero toco sus hombros, y acaricio su cuello… con solo las yemas de sus dedos

Beso sus hombros, y la escucho gemir suavemente… luego paso a su cuello, hasta su oreja, mordiendo el lóbulo…

"Me gustas mucho Sakura" Declaro en un ronroneo, y era verdad, después de toda su interacción, un cariño que no comprendía creció por aquella chica…

Mientras sus manos tocaban las caderas, haciendo que ella se estremeciera, y llevara su cabeza hacia atrás…

Busco con su boca, para llegar de nuevo a sus jugosos labios, y sus manos buscaron el camino a sus hermosos pechos, haciendo un rápido recorrido por el brassier, bajando las copas, sin quitarlo… y así poder jugar con sus pechos… sintiendo la suavidad de ellos, incluso que entraban en sus manos a la perfección, gruño contra los labios de Sakura… no era para nada como la imagino… era bellísimas, sus manos podían confirmar que su cuerpo no tenia defecto…

De pronto dejo su boca, y sin dejar de pellizcar sus rozados pezones, llevo su boca, pasando solamente su lengua… tocando solo la punta erecta de sus pezones, haciendo que ella tomara con fuerza su cabeza, y lo impulsara más cerca de sus pechos…

"Muérdeme, chúpame…" Exigió de pronto, agitada… su respiración, era irregular, y su deseo infinito, había imaginado tanto estar así con Sasuke… pero se lo negaba ella misma, pues no podría tener una relación, con él ni con nadie en su sano juicio

Sasuke obedeció, mordió ligueramente el pezón derecho, y luego el izquierdo, alternado sus caricias, mientras su otra mano, sostenía con firmeza la espalda de la chica… y hacia pequeños círculos

De pronto Sakura soltó su cabello azabache, y Sasuke la miro… ella se comenzó a deslizarse hasta quedar arrodillada frente a él, y comenzó a retirar el cinturón de su pantalón, Sasuke no la detuvo, deseaba poder sentirla, y hacerla suya… la miro fijo en cada movimiento… ella le bajo de golpe el pantalón y los bóxers, dejando frente a ella su muy erecto miembro… Sakura se sostuvo de las piernas de Sasuke, llevo su boca hasta su pene, primero dando un beso a la punta, para luego abrir de a poco la boca, y meterse solo la punta de este, mientras retiraba y metía su boca, y su lengua jugaba traviesa dentro….

Sasuke no perdió detalle de cada movimiento, solo podía entre abrir la boca de lo excitado que lo ponía, verla así de rodillas a él, con la boca llena de él; y de pronto Sakura tomo su grueso y largo miembro con las manos, y entonces trato de meterlo por completo en su boca, pero no lo logro… no entraba, así que lo metió lo mas que podía, y así empezó a bombear con su boca el pene de Sasuke, mientras le daba una mirada inocente al azabache… que solo la miraba y gemida con cada sentir…

Sasuke sentía el placer infinito, de pronto tomo en su mano la maldita gorra, y sin permitir que ella objetara, la quito, y la tomo de los cabellos, su cabello sin duda era suave, y largo… pero no presto atención al color… solo tomo con firmeza la cabellera de la chica, y trato de hace que el ritmo de su mamada, aumentara…

Pero no quería hacer nada con lo que ella no estuviera de acuerdo… así que se detuvo, y dio un paso atrás, alejando su cuerpo, y sobre todo su pene de la boca de la chica, además del hecho de que parecería un estúpido inexperto, y no quería… no con ella, quien le dijo que había estado con _chicos guapos_ , la estúpida palabra le mortificaba en esos momentos, la desecho lo más rápido posible… como el hecho de que alguien más, hubiera descubierto la belleza debajo de la ropa ridícula de Sakura…

Sakura le miro, con ojos de suplica, sin entender por qué lo hacía, ¿ _Acaso no le estaba gustando_ …?

Antes de que ella pudiera decir algo…

"Me voy a correr, si lo metes en tu boca… no podre aguantarlo, me correré Sakura…" Dijo agitado, entre jadeos

Sakura le sonrió traviesa… "Entonces hazlo, córrete en mi boca" Dijo ella, con una sonrisa

Se volvió a acercar y metió todo el miembro en su boca, y comenzó a chuparlo y bombearlo más rápido, haciendo que Sasuke gimiera con fuerza, mientras buscaba de donde sostenerse, pero no encontró lugar, cuando su orgasmo le golpeo con fuerza… y se corrió en la dulce boca de Sakura, haciendo que ella casi se atragantara… pero ella así lo había querido

Sakura chupo ahora su miembro que empezaba a sentirse flácido, pero no deseaba dejar nada, prefería tenerlo todo en la boca… levanto su vista, Sasuke seguía con los ojos cerrados, mientras parecía decir un par de maldiciones… y la tomaba del cabello

Se levanto Sakura, y beso el pecho de Sasuke… pero este no se conformaría con eso, aun deseaba sentirla más, y dejo que Sakura lo jalara, hasta que quedo en la cama. Ella lo recostó por completo… y entonces Sakura comenzó con besos en su pecho, su cuello… dando leves mordidas, robándole más jadeos, suspiros… y sintiendo como su miembro volvía a levantarse…

Sasuke sonrió, ella se estaba subiendo encima de él… ronroneando cual gatita…

Pero mientras Sasuke tocaba su cuerpo, noto que aun Sakura llevaba una prenda… así que no dudo y rasgo la tanga negra, para quitársela… y así dejarla por completo desnuda, una vez que lo hizo, tomo con fuerza su trasero… y la pego a su cuerpo… tirándola con él, Sakura rio, y su mano descendió hasta tocar de nuevo su erecto miembro…

De pronto se cambio de lugar, quedando de espaldas a Sasuke, mientras que ella se arqueaba, con las piernas hacia atrás, y Sasuke había logrado sentarse, y tan pronto como lo hizo ella empezó a descender, cuando sintió la punta lubricada en su entrada, no lo dudo y se sentó de golpe, haciendo que este se enterrara por completo en ella, a lo que ambos dieron un grito…

Sasuke trato de que una de sus manos se sostuviera a la cama, mientras la otra mano buscaba con ansias la preciada entrada de la chica, para frotar justo el lugar donde la longitud de su pene terminaba, y hacia pequeños movimientos circulares… haciendo que Sakura gritara, mientras se levantaba, hasta casi salir por completo de él, para luego volverse a meter, casi de manera salvaje…

"Ah Sasuke… Sasuke…" Gritaba, jadeaba… mientras que se metía y salía de él…

Pero Sasuke deseaba más que eso… así que se levanto con cuidado, sin romper la unión, y la dejo boca abajo en la cama, y ella recostaba la mitad de su cuerpo, y su trasero lo levantado, dejándolo a la merced del chico… quien seguía embistiendo con la misma fuerza, mientras ella sostenía las sabanas con fuerza entre sus puños

"Sakura… déjame… por favor, no puedo correrme en ti… no me puse preservativo… déjame… " Dijo entre jadeos, con cada golpe salían las palabras…

Sakura lo dudo un segundo, sabia a donde quería llegar, pero le asustaba… hasta que Sasuke menciono la falta de condón….

"Hazlo Sasuke" Dijo gimiendo con fuerza, cuando sintió su orgasmo invadirle, haciendo que se corriera….

Sasuke espero hasta que el orgasmo de ella termino, y saco su miembro, de su entrada delantera, apretó su redondo trasero, y lo abrió… gimió y llevo su miembro hasta su entrada trasera, y comenzó a adentrarse… primero comenzó despacio….

"Mételo de una vez…" Grito ella, si iba a doler que fuera rápido… y así fue

Sasuke de pronto entro de golpe… "Estas tan estrecha… Sakura" Gruño furioso, se sentía tocar el cielo

"Es mi primera vez por atrás" Confeso ella, aun con un poco de dolor

Eso solo logro que Sasuke se excitara mas, si era posible… golpeo con fuerza, y la embistió, mientras su mano, busco su húmeda entrada delantera, y metió sus dedos, estimulando así a la chica, que jadeaba, gritaba y se retorcía…

Sintió que ya no podía mas, se iba a correr, podía sentirlo… así que con la mano libre apretó las caderas de Sakura, para poder penetrarla más duro, mientras su otra mano masturbaba de manera frenética a la chica

Y así ambos llegaron al orgasmo, Sakura por segunda vez… mientras Sasuke se corría en la parte trasera de la chica… con un gruñido furioso, apretando mas su cadera, y así cayendo los dos en la cama, sudando, agitados, con los corazones a punto de estallar

Sasuke abrazo el delicado cuerpo de Sakura, busco esconder su rostro en su cuello, llenándose de su aroma, y mirando su cabello, que con la poca luz parecía violeta… no le dio importancia, solo quería abrazar a esa chica, sentir su cuerpo caliente aun cerca del suyo… y amarla hasta que le doliera

Ambos quedaron agotados que el sueño los invadió sin notarlo…

"Es ese aroma… y tus ojos" Musito Sasuke adormilado, antes de rendirse a su sueño

-0o0-

Una jodida semana… ¿ _Qué rayos había pasado con Sakura_ …?, cuando despertó a la mañana siguiente ella ya no estaba ahí, seguro porque debía regresar a su casa, y a él se le había olvidado… no la llevo, pero cuando fue por ella a donde siempre para la escuela no la encontró

Golpeo su casillero, una maldita semana y ella no aparecía, no contestaba el teléfono, y para colmo, no sabía donde vivía, la chica con la que nunca pensó terminar, ahora no dejaba de ocupar sus pensamientos diarios…

"¿Qué carajo hice mal?" Se volvió a preguntar en su casa, mientras estaba acostado en su cama, la misma que habían compartido… aun guardaba un poco de su aroma "¿Sera que alguno de esos pendejos que menciono fue mejor que yo, y por eso no ha vuelto?" Se volvía a preguntar, la maldita pregunta le había carcomido el puto cerebro… acaso no fue lo suficiente para ella, acaso no le había dado la mejor noche de su vida, como ella se la dio a él, acaso se arrepintió…

Qué ironía, y él había sido quien al principio ni la quería mirar por fea, por invisible, _por su vecina_ … a la cual ya ni ganas le daban de observar, todo estaba mal… ahora solo deseaba observarla a ella, a Sakura… la de los lentes horrendos, de vestir patético, y de gorra nefasta…

Estaba jodido… realmente se había enamorado de esa chica invisible, y lo único que probaba que no estaba loco, y que si había estado con ella, era aquella tanga negra rota, que encontró en su cuarto cuando despertó… sin ella


	3. Chapter 3

**Declaración: No soy dueña de los personajes de Naruto, que aquí se utilizan (** ** _Claramente se nota…_** **), con fines de entretenimiento**

 _Nueva escuela, nueva vida…_

Si eso pensó la peli rosa cuando desempaco sus maletas, y sus cajas en la nueva casa, la cual gracias a Kami, quedaba muy lejos de su último intento de vida normal, así que suspiro aliviada cuando llego a ese nuevo vecindario. Miro la casa… al menos parecía que no estaría tan en contacto con sus padres

Había visto desde el primer día al joven que vivía justo frente a su casa, él era demasiado guapo para su buen juicio… así que solo trato de ignorar la presencia del joven, y el que el chico parecía mirarla en algunas ocasiones, como los días que le tocaba bañar a su hermoso gran Danés. Además no confiaba en el chico, la verdad es que no confiaba en ningún chico; bueno solo uno… y además, el que su vecino la mirara tanto, solo podía significar que tal vez… conocía su secreto… pero sería demasiado ¿No?

…..

Los días pasaron, y tomo la determinación… esta vez no le pasaría lo mismo, no dejaría que la gente supiera quién era ella, no importaba nada mas, que el que nadie la reconociera, no deseaba otro nuevo cambio de cuidad, solo porque la gente la reconocía, y sus padres se sentían avergonzados por ella… por que supieran lo que su hija había hecho… era una tortura

Esta vez, seria invisible, pasaría desapercibida… y por desgracia su color de cabello no ayudaba, así que escondería todo, su cuerpo su cabello… a ella misma de ser necesario, debajo de ropa holgada, una gorra muy fea que lograba esconder perfectamente bien su color natural rosa

¡Por Kami!, había sido apenas una adolecente de 14 años, y sus hormonas estaban alocadas, además como iba ella a saber que aquel imbécil que decía amarla le haría algo tan bajo…

-0o0-

Sin embargo, ahora ahí estaba un par de mese después, en la cama de su vecino, completamente desnuda, con el corazón acelerado… agotada por la actividad física… estaba cerrando sus ojos cuando lo escucho

"Es ese aroma… y tus ojos" Lo escucho decir en voz débil

Sonrió, aquel chico era extraño… le había hablado cuando era invisible, la había invitado a salir, aun con su mal aspecto, y se había acostado con ella, aun cuando todos la veían como un espantoso experimento

Soltó un suspiro… y entonces miro el reloj en la mesa de Sasuke, Kami era tarde… sus padres la matarían si notaban que no estaba en la casa. Trato de levantarse y sintió que Sasuke la abrazo con más fuerza, mientras murmuraba palabras sin sentido… ella salió de entre sus brazos con cuidado de no despertarlo, y tomo todas sus cosas, se volvió a vestir, y oculto su cabello en aquella gorra… salió de puntitas de aquella casa

No se percato de que alguien dentro del hogar Uchiha miraba su salida con una sonrisa de lado, mientras ella se creía completamente invisible en el ambiente

….

Solo tuvo que cruzar la calle para estar de nuevo en su hogar, entrando a hurtadillas, como si se tratara de un ladrón en su propia casa, vio a su padre quien revisaba unos papeles, mientras su madre estaba en la cocina, y suspiro aliviada, ninguno había notado que no estaba en su casa, así que con toda la confianza camino hasta llegar a su recamara

Se dejo caer en la cama… se quito el atuendo tan particular, y sonrió… después de tantos meses, volvía a estar contenta, su sonrisa se amplió al recodar donde había estado minutos antes…

"Sasuke…" Suspiro ilusionada, pero en cuestión de minutos su ilusión se vio ensombrecida "Pero en cuanto se entere…" Y unas cuantas lágrimas aparecieron…

 **Escena retrospectiva**

" **Vamos pequeña, ó ¿Acaso no me amas?" Pregunto el chico, era su novio**

 **Era alto, de cabello largo, hasta los hombros, en color plateado, tenia ojos café, sumamente apuesto, y tres años mayor que ella. Lo amaba, su nombre Hidan, un chico de 17 años**

" **Si te amo, pero… me da miedo, yo… nunca antes lo he hecho" Dijo con voz avergonzada, estaba empezando a temblar, y se sentía estúpida, ¿Qué pensaría su novio de que ella era virgen, y además temerosa a hacerlo? "Yo no sé si pueda, lo siento" Trato de salir de la habitación donde estaba**

 **Hidan la tomo del brazo, y la giro… le sonrió de medio lado, y tomo un mechón de su cabello rosa, escondiéndole detrás de su oreja**

" **Vamos pequeña, no tengas miedo… yo te guiare, ¿No quieres que sea yo el primero en tu vida pequeña?" Pregunto con mirada casi tierna**

 **Sakura se sintió con más confianza, y asintió…**

" **Yo te amo Hidan" En verdad se sentía enamorada de aquel chico**

 **No tenía idea que su novio de hecho estaba grabando aquel momento que debía ser algo privado para ambos jóvenes, mientras ella tímida se entregaba al chico que creía era el amor de su vida…**

… **..**

 **Solo para días después estar en boca de todos, la tímida y ex virgen de cabello rosa, que era una de las chicas más populares por sus buenas notas, su buena educación, y belleza, estaba en los móviles de todos sus compañeros de colegio, mostrándose realmente cohibida, temerosa mientras estaba teniendo sexo… hasta que pareció gustarle, y empezó a perder la timidez, mientas gemía, y gritaba, en momentos el nombre de su novio, y otros, simplemente cosas incoherentes…**

 **Cuando al fin encontró a su novio…**

" **¿Por qué lo hiciste… por qué?" Pidió con lágrimas en los ojos, se sentía realmente destrozada**

" **Tranquila pequeña, mira que bien que lo disfrutaste, además… ya no te ves tan tímida e inocente, no crees que eso ya quedo atrás, en el video sales como una pequeña fierecilla" Y se rio, dejando atrás a la chica**

…

 **Su vida cambio, los chicos la acosaban tratando de llevarla a la cama, otros le decían obscenidades, insultos, incluso dejaban condones en su mochila, o se los tiraban a la cara, diciéndole que debía cuidarse, no como en aquel video… la vida se volvió un infierno, el cual quería ocultar de todos… hasta que su padre, por una gran y maldita jugada del destino….**

 **-0o0-**

 **En el trabajo de su padre…**

" **Valla, mira esta niña… está muy bonita, mira que pechos… y como se mueve" Se escuchaban los murmullos de los hombres, que se encontraban rodeando una computadora, mientras se podía oír débilmente algunos gemidos, entre otras cosas…**

 **"Es una chiquilla, seguro…" Los hombres estaban excitados viendo a la niña**

 **Por desgracia el Señor Haruno, escucho todo, y aunque su intención no era ver aquel video donde una niña tenía sexo, llego a su vista el destello rosa… y por desgracia, un compañero del trabajo, reconoció igualmente aquel cabello y la chiquilla**

" **Pero… esa niña, es la hija de Haruno" Se escucho decir a un hombre, un tanto impactado**

 **Y ahí fue donde su padre se entero. En media jornada laboral, de que su hija, no era más virgen, que su niña, había hecho un video porno, con su novio, y que se estaba exhibiendo por todos lados posibles, y que ahora, sus compañeros de trabajo la habían visto, así como amigos de la familia, etc**

 **Haciendo que se sintiera realmente molesto, asqueado, e impotente**

 **Fin Flashback**

Como había cambiado todo desde esos momentos, de por sí, la escuela ya era una pesadilla, mientras todos le gritaban y la ofendían, refiriéndose a ella como hipócrita, falsa… eso era lo más leve… lo demás eran obscenidades de parte de los chicos…

Mudarse al principio fue un alivio, pero el que sus padres la trataran como la peor escoria del mundo fue lo peor, podía soportarlo de aquellos que dijeron ser sus ' _amigos_ ', pero no de sus padres, fue sin duda lo peor… saber que la veían como una zorra, o prostituta, como le habían llamado en algún momento…

Sin embargo todo cambio, la escuela nueva significaba empezar todo de nuevo, y así lo hizo, hasta que descubrió, que los chicos estaban tras de ella, en su mayoría por que habían visto aquel video, y querían acostarse con ella… y tarde comprendió, que la estaban utilizando como un pedazo de carne… eso fue frustrante

Todo cambio… una escuela antes… cuando conoció a un rubio muy extrovertido Naruto Namikaze…

 **Escena retrospectiva**

" **Hola… to…sebes…sew…niezc" Dijo el chico de cabellos rubios, que se sentó a su lado, mientras comía una enorme torta, que le impedía entenderse**

 **Sakura se tenso, el chico era de esos peligrosos, era guapo… y le sonreía como si de verdad le interesara… pero ya no confiaba en nadie, ni en aquella sonrisa sincera… solo le volteo el rostro, esperando que este la dejara**

 **Sin embargo él no se fue, al contrario… trago la comida y se rasco la cabeza, para luego mirarla sonriente**

" **Lo siento, todos dicen que no me entienden cuando estoy comiendo, por cierto, tú debes ser nueva, no te había visto… Mi nombre es Namikaze Naruto, es un placer conocer a alguien nuevo… y sobre todo bonita, me gusta tu cabello" Y extendió su mano cordial**

 **Ella no le contesto, solo lo miro por unos breves segundos, y le volvió a voltear el rostro… con cara seria, esperando que aquel chico entendiera el mensaje, la indirecta de que la dejara tranquila, pero parecía no entender…**

 **Naruto se inclino buscando el rostro de la peli rosa, ella parecía querer llorar, y se asusto…**

" **Pero… pero yo no quería asustarte, discúlpame… no pensé que te pondrías así, no era mi intención, solo que te vi sola, y pensé que eras nueva, y que quizás… pero no era para que lloraras… yo lo siento mucho" Se apresuro el de cabello rubio a decir**

 **Sakura se limpio rápidamente las lágrimas traicioneras…**

" **¿Por qué?" Le pregunto al chico, pues en verdad esperaba una buena respuesta**

 **Naruto la miro extrañado… no entendía esa pregunta, ¿Qué quería saber? ¿Por qué la saludo? ¿Por qué la asusto?**

" **¿Por qué, que?" Pregunto un poco confundido el rubio**

 **Ella lo miro "¿Por qué me hablas, y porque tratas de acercarte a mi?…" La pregunta tenía un poco de amargura**

 **Naruto la miro y sonrió "Me gusta tener nuevos amigos, y pareces una chica agradable"**

 **El en verdad parecía un chico sincero, y Sakura sonrió… de verdad quería un amigo, uno que no fuera como los anteriores, que la habían abandonado por lo que había hecho. Quizás solo quizás, podría confiar en este nuevo chico…**

 **Fin Flashback**

Sakura sonrió, Naruto era un ancla de salvación… su mejor amigo, y sin duda, pensó que estaría segura ahí… pues nadie sabía su secreto, y Naruto le presento como su amiga al resto de su grupo, haciendo que se sintiera realmente aceptada, hasta conoció a Gaara…

El chico era guapísimo, alto, de cabello color rojo, además de tener un muy interesante tatuaje en la frente, con el significado amor; con el cuerpo de un atleta, de piel blanca, y era un poco tímido, cosa que le hizo enamorarse de aquel chico, siempre la trataba como si fuera ella inocente, delicada… totalmente diferente, no tenía idea de nada…

Y sin darse cuenta, ambos se acercaron demasiado, hasta llegar a formar una relación de novios, donde él era sumamente lindo, delicado con ella…

Incluso cuando se acostaron la primera vez…

 **Escena retrospectiva**

 **Gaara estaba sobre ella, jadeaba mientras la miraba… ella estaba sonrojada, y sus labios estaban hinchados…**

 **No podía aguantar más tiempo, pero tampoco quería lastimar a la peli rosa, sin embargo… ya habían decidió que ambos querían seguir avanzando, y acostarse… pero**

" **Sakura… yo, no quiero lastimarte" Dijo él, tímido, tratando de desviar su mirada de ella**

 **Ella sintió un poco de dolor en el corazón, ¿** ** _Era el momento para decirle que no era más virgen_** **?, quizás no, pero era la verdad… y no quería hacerlo sentir mal, solo ser sincera, él se lo merecía, ella lo amaba… y él, también… ¿No?**

" **Gaara… yo, no me lastimaras, la verdad… yo no soy virgen" Dijo ella temiendo lo peor**

 **Pensó que él se levantaría, se volvería a vestir, y la dejaría, diciéndole que era una zorra… pero no fue así, ambos se miraron fijamente, lo vio tensarse un poco, y luego Gaara desvió su mirada de ella**

" **Nunca lo he hecho… tal vez no debería… tú te decepcionaras" Trato de levantarse de encima de ella**

" **Quiero estar contigo" Y esas fueron las palabras que sellaron su unión…**

 **Gaara le sonrió, él aun era virgen, pero que Sakura le dijera que quería y deseaba estar con él, solo hizo que su deseo creciera… en verdad los dos se querían**

 **La beso para sellar aquello y seguir**

" **Te quiero Sakura"**

…

 **Poco tiempo después Gaara llego, tiro a todo aquel que se interponía en su camino, y fue directo a Sakura, quien platicaba amenamente con Naruto, solo para ponerle de frente aquel video que había llegado a su teléfono momentos antes…**

" **Sakura, ¿Qué mierda significa esto?" Grito con odio, mirándola con desprecio**

 **Ella miro las imágenes, ¿Cómo había conseguido el maldito video?**

" **Gaara, tranquilo… ¿Qué te pasa, estás loco… por que le gritas así a Sakura?" Naruto la defendió, tratando de controlar el mal genio de su amigo**

" **Tú no te metas en esto Naruto, ella me ha estado mintiendo, recibí una maldita carta, de su '** ** _amante_** **', el mismo imbécil del video…"**

" **Gaara te lo puedo explicar… pero por favor" Ella se tenso, sus ojos se llenaron de agua**

…

 **Hidan había conseguido dar con ella, y por alguna razón, la quería hacer sufrir… le mando aquel video a Gaara, y luego a gente de la escuela nueva, que se encargo de esparcir el rumor rápidamente….**

 **Haciendo que su vida en ese lugar se fuera a la mierda**

 **Fin Flashback**

Eso había sido todo, Hidan parecía no quererla dejar tranquila, le había arruinado su tranquilidad, su relación con Gaara…

Otra vez huir, salir de la vergüenza… y viajar, sin decirle a nadie, solo a su mejor amigo, que la consoló, que le dijo que creía en ella, que no le importaba ese video, que la apreciaba, y que no la consideraba una puta, zorra, regalada etc., él la quería como una hermana y se lo demostró, defendiéndole de Gaara, de Hidan… incluso de sus padres

El era su ancla, su salvador…

Hasta que conoció a Sasuke, el chico que la miro, cuando no era nadie, cuando era imperceptible para el resto, aun cuando era él, el chico más popular y guapo de su escuela, quien todas las chicas querían… y aun así, él la miro…

Y, la pregunta obligada vino a su mente, ¿ _Cuánto tiempo tardaría Sasuke en saber de su secreto_?, cuanto le quedaba antes de que su felicidad se fuera por el caño


	4. Chapter 4

**Declaración: No soy dueña de los personajes de Naruto, que aquí se utilizan (** ** _Claramente se nota…_** **), con fines de entretenimiento**

Estaba por acabar el Domingo, había bañado a su perro, esperando mirar a Sasuke, pero él nunca se asomo por la ventana, incluso parecía que no estaba en casa… pero sonrió, el lunes lo vería, hablaría con él, tal vez… quizás podrían salir como algo más que amigos, quizás ahora que era invisible Hidan no la volvería a encontrar, y su secreto se perdería…

Que equivocada… Esa misma noche, un mensaje le borro la sonrisa del rostro

 _´Pequeña, me costó trabajo encontrarte… se que te has portado mal, que has vuelto a buscar a un idiota que te caliente la cama mi pequeña, no deberías hacerlo, sabes que eso me enoja mucho, eres solo mía… no recuerdas lo bien que te lo hacía pasar cariño, porque si no es así, tal vez a ese nuevo noviecillo tuyo le tenga que hacer ver que solo eres mía, seguro querrá ver cómo te hago gritar, y pedirme más… así que mejor aléjate de él, si no quieres que más gente sepa lo sucia que eres´_

Se derrumbo en la sala, cuando recibió el mensaje… lloro, y tiro el teléfono con tanta fuerza que lo rompió

"¡Maldito imbécil… déjame vivir tranquila!" Grito frustrada, con lágrimas bajando de sus ojos

Por un momento se aterro ¿Cómo la había vuelto a encontrar?, ¿Seria que ya había conocido a Sasuke?, ¿Le habría ya mandado el video de ellos, como con Gaara?, ¿Sasuke ya sabría que ella era de hecho su vecina, la chica del video?, todas la preguntas zumbaban en su cabeza, cada una de ellas parecía incluso peor que la anterior…

…

No podía hacerlo de nuevo, no podía darle la cara a Sasuke, no podía soportar los reproches, insultos y maldiciones, seguro que le diría que era de lo peor, seguro que la odiaría, tal vez ya la maldecía…

El lunes no hizo el intento por levantarse para ir a la escuela, su mente se había nublado con todas los posibles escenarios, donde la gente le gritaba obscenidades, donde Sasuke la rechazaba por lo que había hecho, y le reprochaba por su sexualidad, y sobre todo por su desvergüenza de hacer aquel video, sin siquiera escuchar su parte de la historia, tal y como le había pasado con Gaara

Dejo de ir a la escuela, no quería verle… deseaba solo morir, desaparecer, y que todos su estúpidos errores pasados se disiparan para siempre, por que se había enamorado de Sasuke, lo había llegado a admirar, y no creía ser capaz de volver a soportar a otro chico ofendiéndole, y menos si se trataba de él…

Lo miro desde su ventana, como una acosadora, mientras salía para dirigirse a la escuela, y cuando regresaba a casa. Notando que cada día su animo descendía, lo miro llegar con el ceño mas fruncido de lo habitual, incluso lo miro azotar la puerta de su preciado coche mientras se recargaba en el… quizás ya la maldecía por el video, y estaba sacando su frustración de esas maneras, después de todo, seguro pensaría que ella era una chica fácil

….

El lunes siguiente, después de una semana de ausencia…

"Mira mocosa estúpida, ya estamos artos… no podemos seguir moviéndonos de lugar cada vez que tu maldito error se sepa, es hora de que afrontes lo que hiciste, incluso si eso significa que la gente te desprecie, porque no nos iremos de aquí" Grito su padre furioso

"Pero, podemos irnos una vez más… prometo que afrontare todo en otra ciudad, pero aquí no… por favor, vamos a donde quieran, o mándenme sola, pero aquí no me quiero quedar… por favor" Imploro

Naruto ya le había dicho que Hidan lo había contactado igual… el maldito la estaba acorralando

Su padre le dio una bofetada, y la dejo en el suelo…

"¡Estoy arto Sakura, no hay más cambios, ahora compórtate como un adulto y ve a la escuela!" Sentencio el hombre

Ella se levanto, se cambio sus ropas, y busco sus lentes, aun con lagrimas en los ojos se vistió, cuando iba a tomar su gorra, dejo caer un viejo medicamento, pastillas que le habían recetado para dormir cuando al principio la depresión y el estrés le habían afectado mas, pasando por una etapa donde no descansaba… las tomo por igual y salió de su casa

Corrió lo mas que podía, se detuvo en una esquina, abrió el frasco de pasillas, y se tomo todas la que había, quería dormir, descansar para siempre, y no volver a sentirse sucia, tonta, avergonzada por lo que había hecho…

No quería tener que darle la cara a Sasuke, solo quería cerrar sus ojos, y así poder sentirse en paz. ¿Era mucho pedir que su vida se apagara?, después de todo, quizás solo seria Naruto quien lamentara perderla

-0o0-

Sasuke trato todo el fin de semana de encontrarla, pregunto… pero nadie conocía a Sakura, nadie sabía donde vivía, nadie…

¿ _Cómo carajo nadie tenía idea de donde ella estaba_?

Se desespero, estaba molesto… no soportaba todo lo que por su mente pasaba

¿Había ella encontrado a alguien más?, ¿Tan mal lo había hecho ese día?, ¿Ella no lo encontraba suficientemente atractivo?, ¿Era porque él la había tratado como una basura?, ¿Qué estaba pasando?

…..

Sakura llego a la escuela, y la gente la miro, si… pero no para decirle puta, si no para decirle fea, o tirarle los libros, ella solo camino… su cuerpo empezaba a sentirse pesado, cansado…

Hasta que la voz de él le llego a los oídos, apenas y era audible

"¿Sakura?" Pregunto, era la voz de Sasuke…

Ella se volteo, lo miro, el tenia su rostro un tanto confundido… parecía agitado, pero no pudo responderle, pues de pronto sentía que su visión se volvía negra, no podía verle bien, su voz se escuchaba lejos…

"Sakura, ¿Dónde estabas… que te paso?, ¿Me estas huyendo?... Sakura… Sa-ku-ra" Decía, cuando la vio cerrar los ojos, y la sintió sobre sus brazos, ella se desvanecía justo sobre él "Sakura…"

"Lo… sien…siento" Fue todo lo que pudo decirle al chico antes de caer completamente en un profundo sueño

"¿Qué..?" Pregunto Sasuke asustado "Sakura ¿Qué te pasa?" La cargo, ella estaba sin conciencia entre sus brazos, mientras todos les miraban, tratando de entender que sucedía

La llevo rápidamente hasta la enfermería, nueve días sin verla, y cuando la encontraba era solo para que se le desmayara en los brazos, ¿Qué le sucedía a Sakura?

…..

La recostaron en una camilla, la Doctora le hizo una serie de preguntas a Sasuke que no podía responder, solo sabia el nombre de la chica, no tenía idea de quienes eran sus padres, o donde vivía, nada… ahí lo noto, él no tenía idea de nada, no conocía a Sakura, solo sabía lo que veía… era un imbécil, nunca se había preocupado por conocerla realmente bien

Espero fuera, mientras la revisaban… se quedo sentado a un lado de la puerta, esperando una noticia, algo… hasta que salió la Doctora, y lo miro…

"Logramos contactar a sus padres, ellos deberán venir por ella" Comunico la mujer

Sasuke se levanto "¿Puedo verla?"

"Puedes pasar, pero ella sigue dormida, está un poco cansada… en cuanto vengan por ella, la trasladaran a una clínica, aquí no puedo hacer más" Dijo la Doctora

"¿Una clínica?" Pregunto, sus ojos se abrieron "¿Tan malo es lo que le paso?"

"¿Qué eres de la chica?"

"Su novio" No vacilo en contestar

La mujer suspiro, y lo miro… "No sé que tendrá tu novia, pero sin duda algo le está afectando, ella tomo unos medicamentos, en pocas palabras, le hice un lavado de estomago, con lo que tenía a mano, está fuera de peligro pero necesita medicamento y supervisión, ya aquí no podrán dársela"

Sasuke la miro como si a la mujer le hubieran salido tres cabezas. Después de reaccionar, entro rápidamente a donde Sakura

Al fin la vio, no llevaba los lentes, su gorra no estaba, entonces… lo noto, su largo y brillante cabello rosa, la miro detenidamente mientras se acercaba, y las imágenes de su vecina corrieron por su mente de inmediato

"¿Qué significa esto… Sakura, eres mi vecina?" Se pregunto mientras le tocaba el rostro a la chica, y notaba sus labios que se resecaban

La miro confundido, si ella era su vecina ¿Por qué se vestía distinto cuando estaba en su casa?, ¿Por qué no le había dicho la verdad?, ¿Y por qué tomo pastillas, que le sucedía?

Entonces recordó los momentos en que la vio llorar, cuando la miraba por la ventana, y cuando vio a su chica invisible llorar en la escuela, sin duda algo la atormentaba, pero ¿Qué podía ser tan malo que la tuviera en tal situación?

 **Escena retrospectiva**

 **Habían acabado las clases, y Sakura estaba guardando sus libros… mientras Sasuke caminaba a la salida, no sin antes verla…**

 **Un par de chicos hablaban de un compañero que se había suicidado días antes…**

" **Eso solo lo hacen los cobardes, vamos enserio… porque mami y papi no están juntos, solo por eso te quitas la vida" Bufo uno de ellos molesto**

" **No sé, quizás estaba muy mal emocionalmente" Contesto una chica**

" **Tonterías… eso es de cobardes"**

 **Sakura había escuchado toda la conversación, y camino rápido a la salida, mirando a Sasuke, que solo tenía esa mirada sin expresión en el rostro**

 **Ella estaba molesta, como podían opinar por alguien, que sabían ellos de lo que significaba estar tan cansado, tan solo, tan angustiado, que vieras el suicidio como único medio para salir de todo… bufo molesta, sus pisadas eran fuertes, y su mirada era de desprecio… muy poca gente podría llegar a entender realmente lo que se sentía estar tan deprimido, como para suicidarte, era de esas cosas que si no habías pasado en carne propia no entenderías nunca**

 **Sasuke lo noto**

" **Que arisca estas hoy" Comento con una ligera sonrisa, sabía que lograría molestarla "Con esa aptitud, hasta das miedo… bueno, de por si… pero…" Estaba disfrutando, pensando como la podrían sus palabras**

 **De pronto ella se detuvo, con los puños apretados…**

" **No tienen idea, ¿Acaso han hecho algo tan malo que deseen no vivir para solucionarlo?, nadie sabe lo que es perderse en un maldito abismo donde todos te odian, donde te sientes tan pequeño y poca cosa, nadie entiende lo que es sentirse tan deprimido, que ves la muerta como un regalo, como un premio de la vida… ¿Quiénes son ellos para decirle cobarde?, son unos malditos, nadie entiende… y que si fue por la separación de sus padres, pudo ser por otras razones, no sabemos nada mas de él, que tal si tenía otros problemas, o si le hacían algo que lo tenía así… ¿Alguien se lo había preguntado?, ó, alguien fue y lo ayudo cuando se encontraba mal, ¿Nadie verdad?, pero sí que son bueno para criticar…" Sakura siguió gritando y hablando molesta, su mandíbula se apretaba, como si fuera a romperse de tanta presión**

 **Sasuke la miro asombrado, ella estaba realmente enojada, hablaba… y sabía a que se refería, pero no la hizo guardar silencio, la dejo hasta que se agoto de tanto argumento… sintió que había algo, pero no quiso preguntar, temía que no fuera el momento…**

 **Fin Flashback**

Había dejado pasar esa oportunidad, no le había preguntado nada mas, pero ahora, mirándola ahí, dormida, después de haber intentado lo mismo…

"¿Sakura, que malo te ha pasado para que desearas hacer esto?" Le pregunto, acercando sus labios a los de ella, y la beso con ternura "¿No confías en mi?, bueno creo que no… si confiaras, no te hubieras ocultado de mi, pero… ¿Qué pasa ahora, me piensas dejar?"

Ella no contesto, y él solo la miro… recordando como la conoció, jamás imagino que aquella misma chica guapa, de cabello rosa hermoso, era la misma de overoles horrendos, y gafas nefastas que había tropezado con él en la escuela, la misma que había hecho que se tomara el tiempo para esperarle diario, la misma que jugaba en línea con él, la que se sentaba lejos de todos y fingía ser fea, aguantando la burla de todos, cuando si se vistiera como lo hacía en su casa, podría ser una de las chicas más hermosas, y perseguidas… bueno, lo ultimo no le agrado pensarlo

Después de todo, ella era suya…

Se quedo ahí, esperando que despertara, pero antes de eso, la puerta de la enfermería se abrió, y ahí lo confirmo, la mujer y el hombre que pasaban la puerta, eran sus vecinos, y los padres de Sakura. Sin embargo cundo lo miraron, fue con desprecio… luego a ella

"Esta mocosa lo hizo de nuevo" Mascullo su padre, mirando a Sasuke

El aludido, solo lo miro extrañado… ¿Acaso se refería a que Sakura había intentado antes el suicidio?

"Largo de aquí mocoso, y no quiero verte cerca de ella, entiendes… no quiero luego que digas que no te advertimos, y salgas igual de molesto que el anterior chico" Dijo firme, en tono molesto el padre de Sakura

"¿Anterior?" Pregunto un poco mas confundido "Disculpe señor Haruno, no sé de qué habla, pero yo soy el novio de Sakura, ella no…"

"¿Novio?" Y el hombre se rio "Mira muchacho, sabemos lo que quieres, es lo que todos quieren, después de la estupidez que hizo mi hija, dudo que alguien la considere algo, así que no te vengas con juegos conmigo, no te creo nada… se que solo tratas de acostarte con ella, como lo anteriores, que se hacen pasar por buenos jóvenes, y esta…" Dijo señalando el cuerpo inconsciente de la chica "Es una niña estúpida… gracias doy a kami, que no le haya pasado nada aun… aunque tratamos, es una descarriada"

Sasuke se molesto, ahora entendía un poco, con padres como esos, que hablaban así de sus hijos cualquiera odiaría su vida, si bien Sakura le había dicho que se había acostado con otros chicos, eso no era motivo suficiente para insultarla, eran jóvenes… y el sexo ya no era un tabú, tampoco le entusiasmaba saber que ella había estado con otros, pero lo podía entender…

"Mire señor, no le permito que hable así de ella, ¿Qué clase de padre…" No termino de hablar

De pronto la puerta se volvió a abrir, revelando a un sudado, y agitado chico de cabellos rubios, que estaban todos alborotados, el mismo que Sasuke había visto anteriormente con Sakura…

"¿Sakura…?" Pregunto, y miro a todos en la habitación

Hubo silencio durante unos segundos… el primero en romperlo fue el padre de ella

"Perfecto, ahora el otro… ¿Cómo diste con ella, acaso fuiste tú el que volvió a comenzar todo de nuevo?" Pregunto el hombre, mirando a Naruto con desprecio

"Mire señor, no vengo a discutir, usted en lugar de apoyar a su hija se la ha pasado haciendo peor aquel asunto, yo vine porque me llamaron, me tenía en su número de emergencia, y no… por supuesto que no empecé nada, yo qué más quisiera que hacer que todo lo que la lástima que valla" Contesto Naruto firme, acercándose a ella

Sasuke se tenso, su furia creció… y camino molesto a la puerta, tirándola con enojo

Naruto se percato, y la madre de Sakura lo miro

"Ese, era su novio… parece que ya sabe" Comento la mujer

Naruto se enojo, era el colmo… Sakura no le había dicho nada de un novio, después de lo de Gaara ella dejo muy claro que no quería nada con nadie… salió de la habitación, y miro a Sasuke…

"Oye tú…" Grito al chico

Sasuke se detuvo, y miro al joven que le hablaba

"No sé quien seas, pero te aseguro que si fue por tu culpa, si le has dicho algo ofensivo, si la has lastimado por lo que paso, te juro que te hare trisas idiota, ella no es solo ese estúpido video, y si no lo ves, no la mereces" Dijo Naruto, su rostro era serio, su mirada aterradora

"¿Qué?, ¿Qué video?, mira idiota, no le hice nada, tiene días que no la veía, ella… pensé… no me dijo que tuviera un novio, pensaba que ella y yo…"

"Mierda…" Se lamento Naruto, la había regado, aquel chico no tenía idea "No soy su novio, es mi amiga, y por lo que se tu eres el novio ¿No?"

Sasuke pareció relajarse de momento, iba a contestar… pero

"¿Qué haces aquí maldito imbécil?" Grito Naruto caminando, pasando de Sasuke

Y entonces el chico sonrió, tenía una sonrisa tranquila en los labios… mirada relajada "Pero si es Naruto Uzumaki, mira… y yo que pensé que Sakura no tenia mas amigos… que molesto eres, pero vine a reclamar lo que es mío, y a hacerle ver a este niñito estúpido, que no tiene nada que hacer con mi chica…" Contesto Hidan

"Mira idiota, no sé quién eres, no tengo idea de que está pasando aquí, todo ha sido de locos, pero Sakura es mi novia, y no sé qué pretendes con esas estupideces, nunca te había visto, ni aquí, ni en su casa…" Dijo Sasuke

Hidan se rio, Naruto se tenso… el ambiente era pesado… por suerte los pasillos de la escuela, estaban vacios, todos estaban en clases

"Y dime niñito, ¿Sabes todo de tu novia?" Pregunto, mientras sacaba su móvil, en dirección a Sasuke

Este solo levanto una ceja extrañado por la pregunta, pero no le dio tiempo de contestar, o reclamar nada

De pronto frente a su rostro, un video corría, donde una peli rosa aparecía, y no paso mucho para que empezara una serie de eventos nada gratos en el video, desde mirar como ese tipo frente a él, iba quitando las prendas de la chica, hasta verle practicarle sexo oral, y luego… bueno, para esos momentos su furia era demasiada


	5. Chapter 5

**Declaración: No soy dueña de los personajes de Naruto, solo los tomo prestados para hacer estas historias que salen de mi loca imaginación**

Asco… eso era lo que sentía, la garganta la sentía seca, mientras su estomago se sentía revuelto como si alguien hubiera metido sus manos dentro de ella y hubiera estado jugando con todos sus órganos, moviéndoles de un lado a otro, y por alguna razón, igual se sentía vacia. Apenas empezaba a abrir sus ojos, y lo único que veía era oscuridad, había poca luz en el lugar, pero aquel malestar que sentía no se iba, así que trato de recordar lo último que había hecho antes de despertar en medio de la oscuridad…

Sasuke Uchiha, eso era lo último que recordaba, lo había escuchado, y cuando se volteo para encararlo, su imagen se desvanecía. Trato de levantarse, y entonces sintió un leve dolor en el brazo, ahí lo comprendió… tenia conectado un catéter, estaba recibiendo suero, había cortinas, y el aroma a limpio, alcohol, y sangre se hizo fuerte, ese lugar era un hospital… pero se encontraba sola

Se recostó de nuevo en la cama, toco sus labios, se sentía resecos… miro si había agua en el lugar, pero nada. La puerta sonó, así que decidió quedarse quieta, si eran sus padres, seguro que tendrían un gran discurso para darle, donde los insultos serian primero… y no estaba de humor para discutir con su padre, o escucharlo decirle lo cobarde que era por lo que había intentado

Pero la persona que entro no era nadie que ella hubiera visto antes, de hecho era una chica, que de hecho no había notado a Sakura despierta, era una joven enfermera, que llevaba unos papeles leyendo, con una botella de agua, que dejaba en una mesita, y entonces por fin levanto su mirada para toparse con Sakura, que la veía un poco extrañada

"¡Oh!" La chica de ojos perla se sorprendió "Hola, que bueno que despertaste… tenias a tu novio muy preocupado" Comento la chica, con una sonrisa enorme en su rostro " Ha estado fuera de la sala desde que te trajeron, pobre chico… no ha salido ni a comer… además parece cansado, cuando lo vi, se tallaba los ojos con fuerza, y estaba bostezando mucho, en verdad creo que lleva mucho rato ahí esperando noticias tuyas, el pobre estaba cabeceando mientras trataba de no dormirse, pobre chico…" Y de pronto la morena se puso nerviosa y bajo su carpeta de golpe, mientras negaba con las manos frente a la peli rosa "No pienses que soy una acosadora, solo que te ingresaron un poco antes de mi turno, y lo he visto, pero no porque me guste… nada de eso, solo que pobrecito…" La chica estaba hablando sin detenerse, sus manos se agitaban frente Sakura quien no estaba entendiendo absolutamente nada de lo que la chica decía

"¿Cómo llegue aquí?" Pregunto al fin Sakura, su voz era áspera…

"Toma, se ve que estas deshidratada" Ofreció la morena un vaso con agua "Parece que te mandaron, de una escuela… según el reporte, tienes un par de horas ingresada, te hicieron varios estudios… tú… bueno, parece que intentaste suicidarte" Comento al fin la chica, mirando la hoja donde venia toda la información de la chica de pelo rosa "Pero se dieron cuenta a tiempo, y te han hecho un lavado de estomago, así que parece que te sacaron lo mas que podían el medicamento que tomaste, sin embargo, te sentirás un poco mal por un buen rato, quizás desorientada, mareada, con los labios resecos… entre otras cosas"

Sakura tomo el agua, y entonces las lágrimas la invadieron de nuevo…

La ojiperla se tenso un poco, la chica de cabello rosa, se había intentando suicidar, y no había que ser un genio para saber que algo malo le debía estar pasando para hacer algo tan desesperado, y que la chica se pusiera a llorar, no podía significar nada bueno, solo que estaba recayendo, así que lo medito rápidamente, algo tenía que hacer para ayudarla, así que en su cerebro una idea se formo

"Mira, no debería porque es muy tarde… pero, puedo hacer que tu novio pase, solo un rato… seguro eso te anima… espera por favor" La chica de cabellos negros salió, sin escuchar a Sakura que trato de detenerla

…..

Estaba sentado en la sala de espera, se había quedado ahí desde que Sakura había ingresado, no pensaba dejarla… era lo único que tenia Sakura, de eso estaba seguro, y pensaba seriamente jamás abandonarla ella era demasiado importante en su vida, como para dejarla sola

Se tallo los ojos, de pronto vio a la hermosa enfermera, que había sido tan amable, que le había ofrecido parte de su lonche cuando fue su hora de comida, diciéndole que si no comía seguro el igual se enfermaría, y sin duda no se pudo negar… además la sonrisa de la chica fue otro factor para aceptar, pues desde que la vio, se le acelero el pulso

La chica había pasado un par de veces por donde se encontraba, ella parecía muy nerviosa, pues apretaba mucho los papeles contra su pecho, además que cuando él la miraba fijo mucho tiempo ella parecía temblar, incluso le estuvo rehuyendo a su mirada, hasta que le pregunto si estaba ahí por la chica de cabellera rosa, y él entonces paso a un rostro muy serio

Ella se acerco con su sonrisa tímida, apretando en su pecho una tablilla

"Ella despertó… mira no puedes pasar, pero… sígueme, solo no digas nada, y te hare pasar" Dijo en tono bajo, haciéndole señas para que le siguiera

Naruto se levanto rápidamente, y siguió a la chica, no iba a poner objeción alguna, mientras ella le asegurara que podría ver a Sakura, aunque fuera unos breves segundos, él estaría más que encantado con la idea

"Muchas gracias" Susurro un poco alto, para que la chica lo escuchara

Sin embargo la enfermera se tenso, pues pudo sentir al joven acercarse mucho a ella, casi rozando su oreja, con su aliento caliente

…

Entro a la habitación, y miro a su amiga con lágrimas en los ojos, ella se veía mal, su cabello revuelto, ella estaba envuelta en una triste bata blanca de hospital, conectada al suero, con una banda en su brazo que decía su registro de ingreso, su piel estaba realmente palidecida, y tenía un par de ojeras, el corazón de Naruto se encogió, nunca antes la había visto tan mal….

La abrazo, y Sakura devolvió el abrazo de manera efusiva….

"Naruto… yo… lo siento" Lloro mas, no podía contenerse, después de todo, sentía que le debía al menos a Naruto una disculpa por lo que había hecho, después de todo era el único que la quería a pesar de todo "¡Por favor, perdóname… Naruto!"

"Tranquila estoy aquí" Dijo acariciando su cabello, apretando mas sus brazos a ella, como indicándole que jamás la dejaría

La enfermera miro la escena, ellos se veían tan unidos… y sintió un pequeño dolor en su pecho, pero no le dio importancia, después de todo, desde que lo vio supo que debía ser el novio de la chica, ya que cuando le preguntaron si era su hermano o familiar dijo que no eran parientes, pero que era su única familia cercana. Salió dejándoles un poco de privacidad, pues tampoco quería verse entrometida en cosas de parejas

Sakura trato de limpiar sus lagrimas, y miro de nuevo a su amigo "La chica dijo que eras mi novio, pensé que tal vez… yo tenía la esperanza de que fuera… bueno"

"¿Que era Sasuke?" Pregunto Naruto con una ceja alzada

Ella lo miro, y abrió los ojos grandes… "¿Lo conoces? Pero ¿Cómo?"

Naruto asintió "En tu escuela, estaba contigo cuando llegue… Sakura, hay algo que debo decirte" La voz de su amigo empezó a sonar un poco ahogada, como si le costara seguir hablando, su semblante cambio, a uno serio "Conocí a Sasuke… y él, conoció a Hidan, llego esta tarde a tu escuela, y… le enseño el video; creo que no lo había visto" Trato de sonar lo más tranquilo posible, pero sabia cuanto le dolía a su amiga saber aquello

Sakura agacho su mirada, y solo asintió sin decir nada… lo sabía, en algún momento pasaría, él se enteraría, y la odiaría como todos los demás…

"¿El… vino… a… verme….?" Pregunto, su voz era ahogada, como si le estuvieran apretando tan fuerte que no pudiera completar bien las palabras

Naruto giro su rostro, la verdad se sentía muy mal por su amiga, no quería mentirle, y hacer que se creara falsas ilusiones, ella no se merecía que la gente la tratara como basura por algo que simplemente no podía controlar, como el ser grabada por su novio… ella ni estaba enterada de tal asunto… así que solo suspiro… no tenía idea de que había pasado con aquel chico después de que vieron a Hidan, solo que él chico le había dado un fuerte golpe a puño cerrado a Hidan, y luego había salido de la escuela con pasos apresurados, sin mirar atrás, solo dejando a un Hidan en el suelo mientras maldecía por lo bajo

Sakura pareció entenderlo, porque tomo la mano de Naruto, haciendo que girara, mostrándole al chico su mejor falsa sonrisa…

"Gracias por venir, por cierto… creo que le gustaste a mi enfermera…" Y rio, al recordar como la chica apenada le hablaba de su ' _Novio'_

Naruto se puso rojo, sonrió nervioso… y se rasco la cabeza con las manos

"No creo… ella es muy bonita, seguro que tiene novio, además… a de pensar que soy un niño…" Comento un tanto apenado, pues en verdad la chica era hermosa

El tiempo pasó con ambos jóvenes tratando de no recordar nada de las horas anteriores. Pocos minutos después Sakura tuvo que quedarse sola, Naruto no era un familiar cercano y no podía quedarse con ella en la habitación, y dado que los padres de Sakura no quisieron pasar la noche ahí, tuvo que dormir sola… solo la joven enfermera Hinata Hyuga, quien trato de estar cerca de ella, para que no se sintiera completamente sola. Después de todo, ¿Quién querría estar solo después de un intento de suicidio?, solo empeoraría lo mal que la chica se sentía, así que la Hyuga no lo pensó dos veces, cuando se ofreció a pasarla con la peli rosa

…..

Al día siguiente, Naruto apareció temprano, con una sonrisa enorme en su rostro que se desvaneció tan pronto como entro por la puerta del hospital pues miro a la joven enfermera, quien caminaba a un lado de un joven alto, de cabello largo y castaño, que le ofrecía su chaqueta para que ella cubriera, mientras que ella le regalaba una hermosa sonrisa y se acercaba a su mejilla para darle un beso al chico de ojos perla, quien sonrió en respuesta, para luego tomar el rostro de la chica y plantar un gentil beso en la frente de la chica

La felicidad se le había ido al suelo, pues la chica ni siquiera lo noto cuando salida del brazo de aquel joven que claramente mantenía una relación cercana con ella

Pasaron unos breves minutos mientras miraba a la joven pareja hasta que los perdió de vista, suspiro pesado…

De pronto sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa, pues por la entrada del hospital caminaba una mujer de mediana edad, con cabellos rubio cenizo. Naruto no lo podía creer, en verdad pensó que no la vería por el lugar… después de lo que había pasado

 **Flashback**

 **Naruto regreso a donde Sakura y sus padres estaban en la enfermería. No quiso ni dijo nada para retener al tal Sasuke después de su repentino arranque de ira contra Hidan, solo camino a donde su amiga, pues era su prioridad**

 **Cuando entro de nuevo a la sala, se topo con una discusión…**

" **¡No pienso ir a quedarme con esta mocosa irresponsable, si quería quitarse la vida pues que afronte las consecuencias de sus actos pero ella sola, porque no pienso volver a hacer nada para ayudarla, me tiene arto… es una irresponsable, una egoísta!" Gritaba el señor Haruno**

 **La mujer de cabellos rubios cenizos levanto una mano, quería decir algo pero el hombre de cabellos rosa la interrumpió**

" **Tú tampoco pones un pie en ese hospital, es hora de que esta mocosa se haga cargo de sus actos, y no necesita que la mimes" Sentencio el hombre**

" **Pero, tal vez… quizás fuimos muy duros, después de todo, Sakura no tuvo la…"**

 **El hombre miro a su esposa con una vena saltando en su frente, su rostro estaba ceñudo, y sus dientes apretaban con mucha fuerza**

" **No te atrevas a decir que no tuvo la culpa de nada, ¿Acaso has visto el videíto que hizo tu hija?" Pregunto de manera retorica, pues no le dio tiempo a su esposa de contestar nada "No se ve como que a tu hija la estén obligando a nada, además la estúpida mocosa parece disfrutar mucho, y si ya se cree tan grande para mantener ese tipo de relación con un hombre, pues que así de grande se sienta para pasar sus días sola en un hospital, mientras ella misma contesta porque carajo hizo tal estupidez" Dijo el hombre, con la voz tan seria que asustaba**

 **Su esposa agacho la mirada, escondiendo una lágrima que amenazaba con bajar de su rostro**

 **Entonces ambos notaron a Naruto, quien ni siquiera se detuvo a verles, solo se acerco al cuerpo de Sakura para tomar con fuerza su mano, mientras le acariciaba en pequeños círculos, y daba un tierno beso en la chica**

 **Y es que desde que la había conocido, le había gustado su amiga de pelo rosa, pero ella no lo noto, ella se había fijado en Gaara, y aunque al principio le dolió, lo acepto, después de todo, ella se veía feliz con su amigo de cabellos rojos, hasta que la tragedia golpeo**

 **Fue duro mirar el video, pues la hermosa peli rosa; era una chica muy diferente, su cabello era largo, y su cuerpo claramente menos curvilíneo, pero le daba rabia mirar como ella parecía disfrutar de las caricias de un imbécil que había traicionado su confianza; jamás lo termino de ver, no creía soportarlo… sin embargo, no quiso juzgarla, pues ella le había explicado que se sentía realmente enamorada de aquel joven, así que trato de mirar todo como ella, y darle su apoyo, pues siempre la protegería, aun cuando ella no lo notara y pasara siempre de él**

 **Pensó seriamente que después de lo ocurrido con Gaara, ella no querría volver a tener una relación con nadie, pero no perdió toda esperanza, pues creyó firmemente que si algún día ella cambia de opinión, él quizás tendría una oportunidad entonces, para demostrarle cuando la quería, y que podría ayudarle a borrar todo lo malo de su vida**

 **Pero ahora mismo, que la veía ahí, lo entendía… Sakura no era para él, ella jamás lo vería como algo más que un hermano, un amigo… después de todo, parecía que Sakura tenía un gusto por chicos de carácter un poco sombrío, como Gaara, como ese tal Sasuke**

 **Sintió una mano en su hombro, y lo hizo voltearse. Era la madre de Sakura**

" **¿El otro chico, su novio?" Pregunto la mujer con curiosidad**

 **Naruto suspiro "Se fue"**

 **La mujer asintió**

 **Fin Flashback**

Pero ahí estaba la mujer de pie en el hospital, y en cuanto vio al rubio se acerco a él

"Muchacho, dime ¿Sabes donde tienen a mi hija?" En la voz de la mujer se notaba la preocupación genuina por la chica

Naruto sonrió, a Sakura le haría muy feliz ver a su madre

-0o0-0o0-0o0-

Sasuke se levanto de la mesa, y asintió en dirección a su padre

"Entonces hablare con ella en cuanto la vea, muchas gracias padre por hacer esto para mi" Dijo respetuoso

El hombre tenía una mirada seria, su hijo tenía los puños vendados, y sabía perfectamente bien que eso solo significaba que había estado en una pelea, pues seguro se había lastimado los nudillos, ya que la venda sangraba un poco, trataría de hablar luego con su hijo de lo ocurrido, pues pensaba que su petición tendría mucho que ver con los golpes que tenía en el rostro

"No será fácil, ha pasado mucho tiempo Sasuke, pero hare lo que pueda, solo dime ¿Es muy importante para ti?" Pregunto sin expresión alguna el hombre

"Lo es padre, dígame ¿Le molesta en alguna manera?" Pregunto con los brazos cruzados, después de todo si su padre era estoico y necio, él lo era el doble

"No, después de todo" El hombre suspiro "No tengo por qué molestarme, creo que tu sabrás la decisión que tomes hijo, confió en tu buen juicio"

"¿Y tu reputación?" Pregunto Sasuke con una ceja alzada

"¿Te importa mucho eso?" Devolvió una pregunta el hombre

Sasuke negó "No me importa, solo lo que yo piense, pero tú… no se qué pensaras" Se encogió de hombros

"Creo que no hará nada en mi reputación, y déjame decirte que admiro tu determinación, después de todo, eres uno de los mas involucrados en todo esto"

Sasuke sonrió débilmente y se retiro del lugar

-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-

Tres días en el hospital, y las únicas visitas que la peli rosa recibió fueron de Naruto, su madre y la amable enfermera que parecía ir cada vez más tiempo a mirarla y hablar con ella


	6. Chapter 6

**Declaración: No soy dueña de los personajes de Naruto, solo los tomo prestados para hacer estas historias que salen de mi loca imaginación**

Punto De Vista Sasuke

Estaba furioso… y cómo demonios no estarlo, me entero de que la chica hermosa que se mudo frente a mi casa, es nada más y nada menos que la misma horrible chica de lentes gruesos, y espantosa ropa, la que se sienta en el fondo, en una esquina en las clases para esconderse, la misma que no me perseguía como todas las demás, que ella de hecho… hizo que me enamorara, y no por su físico, sino por todo lo que ella es… por su personalidad, por su insolencia… todo

Luego se acuesta conmigo, pienso que tenemos algo, y resulta que no la veo por días, para que luego intente quitarse la vida, y aparezcan tipos raros, haciendo un caos… me entero de que se ha mudado varias veces de escuela, que el hijo de puta de cabello plateado fue su novio, y además el maldito tuvo la osadía de grabar un momento privado de ella, sin su permiso, y además… hacerlo público… eso provoco que mi rabia solo aumentara

Voy al jodido hospital donde la internan, y una estúpida loca de cabello negro, me grita y me dice que no puedo verla… que a menos que sea su familiar directo, no puedo verla…

 **Flashback**

 **Regrese del hospital, tenía un humor de los mil demonios, estaba que quería matar a alguien, ¿Por qué le prohíben que otra persona la visite?, es decir, eso no es normal**

 **Tropecé con mi padre que tenía un par de papeles de su trabajo, los cuales terminaron regados en el piso de la sala**

" **Sasuke, ¿Pasa algo?" Su pregunta es en ese mismo tono serio de siempre**

" **Fui al hospital y no me dejaron verla, dime ¿Puedes hacer algo con eso?" Espero que su respuesta sea afirmativa, después de todo, mi padre debería poder hacer algo**

" **¿La chica de la que me hablaste ayer?"**

" **Si, es ella padre, dime harás algo" Casi se lo exijo**

 **Me mira con descontento y hace una mueca**

" **Tranquilízate hijo, puedes estar todo lo molesto que quieras, pero no te pondrás así conmigo, y si, veré que puedo hacer" Mi padre estaba por darse la vuelta, pero me mira de pies a cabeza "Estas peor que ayer, dime ¿Esos golpes también tienen que ver con la chica?"**

 **Desvió mi vista, mis mejillas se sonrojan un poco, y es que mi padre medio sonríe, y pone esos ojos que dicen que sabe exactamente lo que está pasando**

" **No iba a quedarme como un idiota mientras ese imbécil trataba de insultarla frente a mi otra vez, ¿Por qué, te llego una demanda?" Pregunto molesto**

 **Entonces se ríe**

" **Dudo que lo haga, por cierto, debes traer a la madre de la chica, ya tengo casi todo listo, pero hay un par de cosas que su madre debe aclararme"**

 **Yo asiento, y lo dejo para que se ocupe del hospital**

… **.**

 **Cuando por fin pregunte si podía ir a visitar a Sakura…**

" **Uno de sus padres prohibió las visitas, no pude hacer nada, solo que su padre o madre te permitan ir"**

 **Fue estúpido, su padre es una mierda, y su madre… a ella no la eh logrado ver**

 **Fin Flashback**

Estoy encerrado en mi cuarto, por más que miro por la ventana no la veo regresar…

"Maldición, han pasado tres días…" Me froto el rostro, estoy más que desesperado…

Suena mi teléfono, la verdad no quiero ni contestar… estoy de un humor del demonio, ni me tomo la molestia de ve quien mierda llama…

Vi el video que ese hijo de puta me enseño, al principio sentí mucha rabia… ver a Sakura, en brazos de ese tipo, mientras la desvestía, y entraba en ella, haciéndola gemir, no fue una experiencia que desee guardar en la memoria… al llegar a mi casa ese día, quería romper todo lo que se me pusiera en frente, maldición… quería darme de golpes contra la pared, y ver si eso ayudaba, pero fue inútil

Esa misma noche cruce la calle… ¡Mierda todo este tiempo y siempre fue ella!

 **Escena retrospectiva**

 **Llegue a la puerta, iba a tocar… quería verla, saber donde la tenían, había estado tan molesto que salí de la escuela sin preguntar a donde la mandarían… pero…**

" **! Estoy cansado, no pienso ir a ver a esa mocosa, ella se busco todo esto, deja que se arregle como pueda ¡" Gritaba un hombre desde dentro de la casa, supuse era el padre de Sakura**

" **Pero…" Vacilación, la mujer que pensé era la esposa, parecía nerviosa "La niña… tal vez es hora, debemos comprender… ella nunca antes lo había intentando, creo que debemos hablar con ella"**

" **¿Y preguntarle qué?" De pronto escuche que algo se rompía "Estoy cansado, ¿Sabes lo que es que tus compañeros de trabajo vean a tu hija, desnudarse para entregarse a un tipo que la trata como una puta ramera?" Grito el hombre**

" **Es mi hija, y además… la única afectada fue ella"**

" **No iré, que se las arregle como quiera, ahí está el estúpido niñito ese, el de la cuidad anterior… si cree que puede ayudarla que lo haga, conmigo no cuenta mas… estoy arto de esto" Un portazo termino esa discusión estúpida**

 **Había escuchado todo desde la puerta principal, decidí que tenía demasiada información, y me retiro del hogar Haruno. Seguro no me dirían nada, así que mejor lo investigo por mi cuenta**

 **Al día siguiente, con la mente más fría, pude pensar que hacer, y decidí que lo mejor era hablar con mi padre, estoy seguro que lo que ese miserable hizo no es algo legal, y si ha estado detrás de Sakura todo este tiempo, eso solo es acoso. Si no puedo meterlo en una caja tres metros bajo tierra, al menos haría que se alejara lo más posible de Sakura, mi padre debía poder hacer algo, no por nada es uno de los mejores abogados**

… **..**

 **Para mi suerte, me encontré con ese imbécil esa tarde, me estaba siguiendo… ¿Qué mierda le pasaba?**

" **Mira niño, esa chica es mía, así que deja de hacerte el novio. No viste bien como la hago gritar por mí, a esa pequeña y sucia…"**

 **No término su puta frase, mi puño le cerró la boca, y luego… bueno, digamos que no hablara mucho tiempo más de Sakura de esa forma**

" **No creas… que esto se queda… así imbécil" Me dijo mientras escupía un poco de sangre**

 **Lo mire "Claro que no pendejo, y si vuelvo a verte cerca de donde ella esta, te mando al infierno" Estaba seguro de hacerlo, la verdad la rabia me cegó en esos momentos**

 **Fin Flashback**

Escucho que alguien toca mi puerta, no contesto… tengo muchas cosas que pensar ahora mismo

Mi puerta se abre, quien sea no entiende el concepto de ' _Déjenme tranquilo'_ , volteo para mirar a mi hermano mayor… tiene una maldita cara del carajo, seguro viene a decirme alguna estupidez de él y su novia, se sienta en la silla de la computadora… y la gira para mirarme

"Sasuke, debo decirte algo…" Su voz suena jodidamente seria, y me sorprende

"Itachi, en verdad no estoy de humor, han pasado un par de cosas, y necesito pensar que mierda hare" En verdad no quiero escuchar ninguna estupidez de mi hermano ahora mismo

"Esto te importa y mucho, hoy en que no fuiste a la escuela… paso algo… importante" Vacila con cada maldita palabra

Mi hermano sabe que odio eso, si tiene algo que decirme, que lo suelte y ya, porque odio esperar por una aclaración, y eso logra que mi humor se ponga más pesado

"Si tienes que decir algo, dilo de una maldita vez… si no es así, entonces lárgate de aquí ahora mismo" Casi podría confundirse con un grito, pero estoy molesto… ' _control Sasuke'_ … me digo para no matar a nadie

"Debes mirar esto Sasuke" Me extiende un maldito papel "Cuando fui por Izumi, me dijo que tenía que ver lo que pasaba, ella igual te ha visto con la chica, y pensó que era importante"

Tanto para un maldito volante… lo tomo molesto, mi hermano sufrirá mi ira por sus estupideces. De pronto, cuando miro el maldito papel, mi cara se descuadra, seguro estoy apretando la mandíbula, mis puños están cerrados con fuerza, un gruñido sale de mis labios… esto es el maldito colmo

"Eso no es todo Sasuke, alguien mando un video por correo… casi toda la escuela lo miro, y después de ese papel, bueno… te imaginaras que todos se enteraron, tenía que decírtelo… sé que es tu amiga… te he visto con ella" Es la voz de mi hermano, sonaba sinceramente preocupado

"Ella no es mi amiga" Le dije en tono agrio

"Yo pensaba, es que te he visto con ella… la otra noche, la vi salir de la casa"

Lo mire, y lo fulmine con la mirada, entendió rápido, sabía que estaba ardiendo en cólera, así que salió rápido de mi recamara…

Mire de nuevo el puto volante en mis manos, en el papel aparecían tres fotos… una de Sakura con ropas normales, seguro de tiempo atrás, pues su cabello esta corto… tal y como en el video, la siguiente foto es de ella, con esa ropa tan horrible que usa para la escuela, y la tercera… y más amplia, es de ella, desnuda, debajo del tipo aquel, con las piernas abiertas, y con la boca abierta, claro el maldito tipo no se distingue, pero por el cabello y el video. La gente ya sabe quién es, pero solo les interesa ella… y para terminar… el volante trae una nota

" _Zorra Sakura Haruno, cambia su aspecto… pero ni así se le quita lo sucia y puta que ha sido…_

 _¿Mojigata o Puta?"_

Apreté el papel en mi mano, quería destrozar al imbécil que hizo tal cosa… ahora si lo matare

Fin Punto De Vista Sasuke

-0o0-

Al cuarto día, por fin le dieron el alta médica a Sakura, solo Naruto se apareció en el hospital para llevarla a casa…

"¿No vino mi madre contigo?" Pregunto Sakura al chico de cabellos rubios

Naruto, quien sonreía hasta esos momentos, cambio su rostro por una sonrisa triste y negó con la cabeza...

"Pero fue porque estaba ocupada, ella tenía algo importante que hacer Sakura" Aseguro el chico

"Supongo, ella siempre tiene algo importante… pero no importa, me alegro que estés conmigo, tú… eres el único que ha estado aquí… él no vino… era de esperarse, seguro que lo último que desea es verme" Sakura suspiro

Naruto se acerco y la abrazo, apretando sus brazos… "No te pongas triste, si ese tipo no te acepto como eres y con lo que has hecho, no te merece… eres increíble Sakura, solo que hay muchos idiotas por ahí… pero no te pongas así… vamos, sonríe para mi"

Sakura se separo, limpio unas lágrimas traicioneras y dedico a su amigo una sonrisa triste

….

Se subieron al coche de Naruto, y partieron… en el camino, Sakura miro por la ventanilla, tenia ojeras, su rostro se veía cansado, y se tallaba el brazo, donde había estado el catéter…

Llegaron a la casa, Naruto ayudo a Sakura a bajar… y la llevo del brazo hasta la puerta de la casa, donde fue recibida por su madre, quien tenía los brazos extendidos… y corrió a la chica de pelo rosa, apretándola en un abrazo

"Me alegro que estés bien Sakura" Su voz, después de tanto tiempo sonó realmente preocupada, feliz…

"G-gracias" Sakura aun dudaba de esa aptitud de su madre

Naruto trato de sonreír, pero igual seguía un poco intrigado por la aptitud de la madre de Sakura

"Hija… debes saber, que hoy no fui por ti… porque… yo fui con un abogado" Dijo la mujer con total calma

Sakura se tenso, esas palabras no les estaban agradando, ni mucho menos le hacían sentirse tranquila… Naruto se acerco a ella y apretó su hombro

La rubia miro a los dos chicos, ellos estaban como asustados…

"Pondremos una demanda… no sabemos si llegaremos a algo, lo que si te puedo decir, es que ese tipo tiene una orden de restricción contra ti, hare todo para que no te moleste… pero no puedo hacer nada por la gente que vio ese video hija… yo…"

Y por primera vez en años, Sakura pudo abrazar a su madre, con total gratitud, sintiéndose apoyada, sintiendo que no la estaba juzgando, y se permitió llorar, pero a diferencia de lo anterior, estas lágrimas fueron de felicidad

"Mamá… gracias…"

Y en esos momentos, Sakura lo decidió… no mas llorar, no mas arrepentirse, nada de permitir que la gente la humille por lo que había hecho, y por supuesto, nada de permitir a ningún tipo que la tratara como una puta… jamás… así le costara, así los insultos llegaran a diario… ella tendría el rostro en alto, y no huiría más de lo que había hecho

-0o0-

Llego el lunes siguiente, con la cara en alto, con su ropa normal… no mas esconderse se dijo a sí misma, no más chica invisible…

Las miradas cayeron en ella, un par de ofensas gritaron cuando la vieron pasar, pero ella no les dio importancia, ni siquiera se detuvo para mirar a los tipos que lo hacían… llego a su salón, y camino, tomo asiento no en la esquina… mas bien, se sentó donde quiso, cerca más o menos en la fila de en medio, en el asiento de la esquina, donde la ventana daba más luz

Todos sus compañeros empezaron a llegar al salón… la mayoría de las chicas evitaron sentarse cerca de la peli rosa, algunas solo le pasaron a un lado, diciendo entre dientes…

' _Zorra_ ' ' _Mosca muerta_ ' ' _Y pensar que se estaba acercando a Sasuke ahora lo entendemos_ '

De pronto un grupo de chicos se presento, eran compañeros de la clase, los tipos que acostumbraban a tener varias novias, cambiándolas cuando querían, un par de tipos idiotas…

Un rubio de ojos azules, llamado Deidara se acerco a ella… parándose frente a Sakura, haciendo que levantara la vista, para mirar al tipo con la sonrisa arrogante

"Valla, con tanta razón Sasuke te tenía en esas ropas, mira que el muy maldito no quería que viéramos a la hermosa chica debajo de la ropa, bueno… creo que ya sabemos que bien te ves si todo eso…" Sakura no dijo nada, solo ignoro al tipo

Pero algo llamo la atención, de pronto todos se quedaron en silencio… incluso el rubio, que se volteo…

Era Sasuke, estaba entrando en el salón, y miro que un grupo de chicos estaba en un tipo circulo, acorralando a alguien, no le dio importancia hasta que el destello rosa le llamo la atención… entonces camino hasta donde el rubio, ahí pudo distinguir la cabellera de Sakura

"¿Algún problema Sasuke?" Pregunto el rubio con los brazos cruzados

"No lo pienso repetir una vez más imbécil, pero si no te alejas de aquí en este instante, no serán palabras…" Un gruñido aterrador salió de los labios del chico

"Nadie está haciendo Sasuke… solo hablaba con la linda Sakura, no pensabas tenerla solo para ti…"

Al ver que los puños del chico se apretaban, los jóvenes optaron por alejarse rápidamente de ahí, dejando a Sakura sola…

Sasuke tomo asiento a un lado de ella, y ninguno dijo nada… ni siquiera se dedicaron una mirada

…..

El día escolar había terminado, las clases fueron tranquilas, más de lo que la peli rosa imagino, la verdad tener cerca a Sasuke, hizo que casi todos callaran sus comentarios respecto al video y demás de la peli rosa… pero aun ninguno se dirigía la palabra

Estaban saliendo, todos tomaron sus caminos… Sasuke estaba molesto, cansado de la situación… así que se acerco a la peli rosa, y sin decirle nada, la tomo del brazo, y la llevo hasta su coche

"¡Suéltame Sasuke… no tienes derecho a esto idiota!" Grito la peli rosa, pero él no dijo nada la metió en el coche

Sakura trato de salir

"Me debes una explicación Sakura, mas te vale no salir del coche" Su timbre de voz fue sin duda muy serio…

Sakura lo miro, el tenia el ceño fruncido, algo habitual en él… se cruzo de brazos, estaba dispuesta, si él pensaba insultarla, o creía que la haría menos, estaba equivocado… ella ya no se dejaría

Manejo hasta su casa, y bajo del coche… abriéndole la puerta a la peli rosa quien se bajo molesta…

"¿Qué quieres Sasuke… insultarme, decirme que soy una basura, gritarme lo sucia…?" Pero dejo de hablar cuando sintió que Sasuke la abrazaba, dejando su frente contra la de ella

"Sakura… no confiaste en mi… ¿por qué me mentiste?" Pregunto dolido… "Maldición, siempre fuiste tú… desde el primer día, eras la chica de enfrente, y no me dijiste la verdad… me mentiste"

"¿Qué dices?" Sakura esperaba gritos, palabras fuertes… acusándola de su sexualidad activa, no pensaba que iba a reclamarle mentirle sobre su identidad

Entonces Sasuke levanto la vista, quedando al mismo nivel que la mirada jade

"Me engañaste, no fuiste sincera… decías que no podía llevarte a casa, nunca mencionaste que vivías justo frente a mi" Sasuke en verdad estaba molesto, su coraje era ese, que ella no tuviera el valor de decirle que era la misma chica que veía desde su ventana

"Yo…"

De pronto Itachi llego, sorprendido de encontrar a Sakura Haruno en su casa, con su hermano mientras este estaba tan cerca de ella…

"Pensé que no era tu amiga…" Comento, la verdad al chico se le salió decir aquello… fue por la sorpresa de ver a la chica

Sakura sintió una punzada en el corazón… iba a retirarse, se colgó la mochila… y dio un paso. Pero Sasuke la tomo del brazo y la puso contra su pecho, miro a su hermano

"Eso dije, ella no es mi amiga… Sakura es mi novia, ¿Tienes algún problema con eso Itachi?" Pregunto apretando la mandíbula, con la mirada profunda

Itachi sonrió nervioso… "Ya decía yo… mucho gusto Sakura, soy Itachi Uchiha…" Saludo amable

Sakura lo dudo, seguro aquel chico igual la había visto en el video, ¿ _Por qué trataba de ser amable entonces_?

"Itachi, estamos hablando… no tienes que ir a llamar a tu novia la molesta…" Fue más que una pregunta, una orden

El chico asintió, y los dejo solos… mientras entraba a la casa con una sonrisa

"Entremos… necesitamos aclarar algunas cosas" Pidió Sasuke, tomando el brazo de Sakura

Ella se negó, y lo miro desafiante "¿Por qué le has dicho a tu hermano que somos novios?" Pregunto, con clara molestia en la voz

Sasuke levanto la ceja "Eso es algo que igual quiero que aclaremos, se que estabas mal… pero ¿Por qué mierda me prohibieron la entrada en el hospital Sakura?" Su mirada era dolida "¡Joder, no te quedes callada!… dejas que el idiota ese, Naruto o como se llame, este contigo… ¡eres mi novia joder!" Alzo un poco la voz, estaba más que desesperado

"¿Novios?" Pregunto de nuevo incrédula "¿Estás bien?, ¿Viste ese video no?" De verdad estaba confundida, Naruto le había dicho que Sasuke había visto el video por Hidan

"Si" Gruño cuando respondió "Lo vi Sakura… pero que quieres que haga" Dijo sincero, y la miro a los ojos "Me moleste, no te lo voy a negar, ¿Quién es feliz de ver a su novia con otro chico, teniendo su primera vez?" Pregunto

Ella trato de desviar su mirada, no quería verlo directo a los ojos. Sin embargo Sasuke, tomo su barbilla y levanto la vista de la chica, para volver a mirar a los ojos jade, acerco su rostro… tan cerca que ambos tocaban sus narices

"Me molesto que ese idiota te hiciera eso, se aprovecho de ti… no tenia porque grabarte sin tu consentimiento, ni menos difundir tal video" Su voz era suave, casi en un susurro "Pero eso no importa… eres mi novia, ¿Estamos juntos no?, Sakura no te pienso juzgar… yo… te quiero, pensé que estabas molesta conmigo, que por eso no me permitían verte en el hospital…"

Ella lloro, por más que trato de negarse a hacerlo, no podía… no sabía si debía abrir su corazón, y permitir que las palabras de Sasuke abrieran una ventana de esperanza, haciendo que su corazón latiera contento… pero seguía negándose a hacerlo

Sasuke limpio sus lagrimas, busco sus labios… necesitaba besarla… así que lo hizo, de manera suave, en un beso lento, mientras sentía el sabor salado de las lagrimas que se seguían derramando… separándose de ella un poco para notar su expresión

Sakura iba a decirle algo, pero la puerta de la casa Uchiha se abrió, revelando a un hombre alto, que se parecía mucho a Itachi y Sasuke, pero lo que en verdad sorprendió a la peli rosa, fue que su madre salía de aquella casa…

La rubia la miro y sonrió

"Hija, no te lo había dicho… él señor Uchiha, es el abogado, tú novio lo llevo a casa… él se está encargando de todo… " La mujer sonrió un poco

Sakura se limpio todo rastro de lágrimas mirando a Sasuke, quien estaba ligueramente sonrojado…

Solo tal vez, podía confiar en él… así que sonrió


	7. Chapter 7

**Declaración: No soy dueña de los personajes de Naruto que aquí se utilizan (Esta muy claro, pero aun así… ), con fines de entretenimiento**

El chico rubio miro la escena frente suyo una vez más y suspiro. Metió sus manos en los bolsillos del pantalón, y sonrió triste, sabía que no debía estarlo, después de todo, ella era feliz, tenía una enorme sonrisa en sus labios, mientras que caminaba de la mano de aquel chico peli negro, que aparentemente estaba igual de feliz, pues podía notar una sonrisa torcida en el chico, que pronto la acercaba a él, y le plantaba un beso a la peli rosa

Había llegado a la plaza comercial, para encontrarse con ella, después de que le llamo para informarle que Sasuke había estado apoyándola, que su padre había puesto una demanda en contra de Hidan, aún seguía sin creerle. Pero tal parecía que el peli negro igualmente había prácticamente amenazado a todo el cuerpo estudiantil, cuando se enteró de los volantes donde la chica aparecía, además del video que dejo saber a todos lo que había hecho la peli rosa. Sin embargo, con la presencia siempre cercana de su ahora novio, parecía que los malos gestos e insultos habían bajado considerablemente

Ahora que los miraba de lejos en la plaza, podía mirar que en realidad los ojos negros del chico, brillaban un poco cuando miraba a la peli rosa, quien caminaba feliz por el lugar, mirando un par de vitrinas, y señalando quizás ropa, zapatos o demás, para que el chico mirara con ella

El rubio no pudo más que sentirse bien, después de todo, parecía que ella había encontrado a alguien que la quería con todo lo que había pasado, y que ella igual podría amar. Sin embargo, eso no quitaba del todo el amargo sabor en su boca por que la chica sonriera como lo hacía para otro tipo… pero no podía hacer más que tratar de sonreír

Estaba por alcanzarlos, pero pronto de una tienda miro salir a la hermosa enfermera que había estado con Sakura en el hospital, la chica cargaba un par de bolsas, y una de tantas parecía que iba a resbalársele, así que Naruto no lo pensó tanto, y camino rápido a su encuentro…

La bolsa estaba por caer, cuando Naruto llego y la tomo del brazo de la chica, con una sonrisa tímida

"Gracias… pero si eres tú" Dijo sorprendida ella, con un liguero sonrojo en las mejillas

Naruto asintió "Es bueno verte de nuevo" Comento el rubio

Ella tomo con más fuerza sus bolsas en las manos, la chica ya sabía que el rubio no era el novio de Sakura, y a pesar de que siguió en contacto con la peli rosa, que visitaba en ocasiones el hospital, no había vuelto a mirar al joven de sonrisa tan felina

"Yo… ¿Cómo has estado?" La pregunta de ella fue tímida, estaba avergonzada, y se sentía intimidada ante la presencia masculina

Naruto estaba por contestar, pero entonces una voz grave y masculina se lo impidió

"Hinata, discúlpame por tardar" Apareció el mismo chico con el que Naruto la había visto irse del hospital

El joven entonces paso su vista al rubio frente a Hinata, y pareció examinarlo de manera rápida, de pies a cabeza, escudriñando cada parte de él, antes de volver sus ojos a la chica sonrojada y de mirada perla

Naruto sintió un extraño dolor en el pecho, entonces trato de excusarse, y salir de la presencia de ambos jóvenes, pero Hinata lo impidió ahora

"Uhm… Naruto, yo te presento a mi primo Neji, y Nissan, te presento a un…" La chica se quedó mirando al rubio, la verdad no sabía cómo presentarlo

Naruto sonrió enorme, escucharla decir que aquel joven era su primo y no su novio, fue un gran alivio para él, y sin más, extendió su mano al chico de cabellera larga y castaña

"Namikase Naruto, amigo de Hinata" Dijo con total felicidad

Neji apretó con fuerza la mano del rubio y asintió

-0o0-

Meses después…

Sasuke se detuvo frente a la chica del mostrador, y miro de nuevo a su lado a su novia

"Entonces, ¿Unas palomitas grandes y un refresco?" Pregunto a la chica de ojos jade

Ella asintió "No te olvides, igual quiero Nachos con queso" Sonrió Sakura

Sasuke estaba por terminar de pedir, pero entonces, sintió que alguien lo tomaba del hombro y lo empujaba lejos de la peli rosa

"Oye teme, y ¿Nosotros que?, eso no va a alcanzar" Se quejó Naruto con un puchero

Hinata miraba sonrojada a donde los chicos, aun se ponía nerviosa de estar con Naruto, a pesar de ser novios durante un tiempo, pero su timidez seguía latente

Sakura rio, el aura de Sasuke parecía ensombrecerse, le había costado un poco, pero al final, él y Naruto habían logrado congeniar bien, haciéndose buenos amigos, y tener la confianza de tratarse con tanta desfachatez donde fuera. Además, el rubio había decidido mudarse, para ingresar a la universidad con ellos

"Dobe… recuérdame, una vez más, ¿Por qué mierdas estas aquí?, si esto pretendía ser una salida con mi novia solamente" Dijo algo peligrosamente bajo el moreno

Naruto asintió con fervor y sonrió "Bueno, Hinata y yo venimos igual al cine, y ya que todos vamos a la misma película, nos pareció que sería mejor hacer esto una cita doble" Comento sonriente el rubio

Mientras tanto Sakura y Hinata reían al ver la interacción de ambos chicos, que parecían discutir con la pobre cajera, que alternaba su visión entre el moreno y el rubio

"Creo que esto, paso de una cita doble a una triple, ¿Qué les parece?" Dijo de pronto una chica detrás de Sakura y Hinata

Cuando ambas voltearon, se encontraron con la sonrisa cálida de Izumi, novia de Itachi, que les saludaba con emoción

"Pero… de donde salieron" La sorpresa en la voz de Sakura no se podía contener

"Los vimos pasar, e Itachi dijo que debía hablar con Sasuke, luego vimos la cartelera, y pensamos en entrar, así que parece que todos iremos a la misma función"

Sakura iba a comentar, pero en eso, un grito por parte de su novio la alerto, Sasuke había visto a Itachi, y la peli rosa juraría que una vena iba a explotar en la frente de novio, después de todo, querían una cita solos, sin hermanos, sin amigos… pero quizás no era el día para poder tenerla

…

La escuela no fue tan dura después de todo, Sasuke parecía haber hecho algo para que la gente no murmurara tanto acerca del video, y que no la molestaran tanto con lo sucedido

La verdad, poder tomarlo de la mano y sentir que él no la juzgaba, le hacía tener fuerzas cada día, para regresar y afrontar cualquier cosa con la frente muy en alto, y así mirar de nuevo todo como algo hermoso, sin miedo a nada

Su madre había cambiado enormemente de actitud con ella, la estuvo apoyando junto a Sasuke, y Naruto, durante el proceso de demanda contra Hidan, quien por suerte dejo de molestarla, después de todo, no quería arriesgarse más, ya que el Señor Uchiha en verdad era intimidante, no solo como persona, sino como abogado

Su padre, por otra parte, siguió ignorándola, y tratándola de manera fría, pero dejo de dolerle tanto, y aprendió a que no podía hacer nada para cambiar la actitud del hombre, solo podía mejorar la suya ante sus circunstancias, y así lo hizo

Después de todo, era cierto, no podía hacer nada con las personas que miraron el video, algunas la reconocían aun, pero ya no le importaba, si alguien trataba de ofenderla con lo sucedido, simplemente lo ignoraba, y cuando no podía hacerlo, estaba su novio que no dejaba que nadie la lastimara, o hiciera un comentario hiriente

La ventana de Sasuke siguió siendo su lugar favorito para mirar a la hermosa chica de cabello rosa que vivía frente a él, además en ocasiones la chica se escapaba y entraba a su casa a " _escondidas_ ", aunque para Itachi no pasaba desapercibido, pero era un buen acuerdo para poder meter igual a Izumi sin que sus padres supieran

Y Sasuke descubrió que el árbol donde Sakura acostumbraba a leer, ahora también era su favorito, porque le hacía más fácil llegar a la ventana de la chica, para poder meterse en la casa

-0o0-

Sakura estaba con aquel overol enorme, un pañuelo en su cabeza mientras estaba en una escalera pequeña, pintando la habitación que pronto llenaría con sus cosas… y las de su novio, con quien se estaba mudando

De pronto sintió que unas fuertes manos la tomaban de la cadera, haciéndola ir hacia atrás, para bajarla de aquella escalera, mientras ella dejaba la brocha en un escalón… tenia pintura aun en los dedos, y rio…

"Sasuke, si no me sueltas… no terminaremos hoy de pintar… y mientras más tarde en secar, más tiempo dormiremos en la sala…" Se quejó, hasta que sintió los labios de su novio en su cuello

"No tengo la culpa, me estas provocando desde hace horas… ¿Crees que no lo eh notado?" Ronroneo Sasuke contra su cuello, mordiendo ligueramente

Sakura gimió, se estaba estremeciendo, Sasuke frotaba su cuerpo contra ella… haciendo que su erección, se sintiera contra su trasero, mientras sus manos iban a los botones del overol

"Por tu culpa, yo tampoco terminare de pintar en la cocina, pero… es que tú Sakura…" Dijo el moreno, pasando sus manos por las caderas de ella

"Eres un tonto… desde que amanecí, me puse este feo overol para pintar el departamento Sasuke… no seas tonto" Se quejó un poco Sakura

"Si… y te ves… increíble" Entonces mordió su lóbulo, haciendo que riera Sakura un poco

"Me veo espantosa…" Gimió en protesta

Sasuke entonces le dio la vuelta, para que quedaran de frente, le sonrió y la beso, primero fue tierno, y luego su boca se volvió más demandante… buscando el control, la lengua de Sasuke entro en ella, profundizando en su boca, mientras sus manos tiraban de aquel overol, con desesperación buscaba quitarlo…

Sakura se separó un poco del beso, y detuvo sus manos…

"Estas ansioso…" Jadeo, sentía el corazón acelerado

"El idiota y mi hermano llamaron, dijeron que ayudarían con la pintura y a acomodar todo… así que calculo que tenemos…" Miro su reloj… y asintió…"Si, el tiempo es justo"

Con eso volvió a besarla, para terminar de tirar de su overol manchado con pintura; las manos de Sakura pasaron por el cabello negro, dejando pequeños rastros de pintura que aún no se secaba, luego tocando sus mejillas… dejando el mismo hilo de pintura

Sakura tiro de los botones de su overol para retirárselo, y entonces dio un saltito, quedando abrazada al cuerpo de Sasuke, que le tomo de las piernas, para aferrarla más a su cuerpo. Él beso su cuello, y entonces mordió los pechos de la peli rosa por encima de su blusa, haciendo que la chica diera leves suspiros… y echara hacia atrás la cabeza

Sasuke camino con ella, mientras desesperado, apretaba su trasero, y mordías sus pechos… sin querer, ambos golpearon con una de las paredes recién pintadas, pero no les importo mancharse, Sasuke siguió caminando con Sakura en brazos… hasta que ambos cayeron al sofá que aun tenia platico en la sala, haciendo que el mueble rechinara y se cubriera con un poco de pintura…

Sasuke sonrió contra los labios de su novia… y acaricio sus piernas, deslizando sus manos hasta su blusa, llegando a sus pechos, donde sus pezones esperaban ya erectos… haciendo que Sasuke gruñera contra ella, mientras el mismo se deslizaba fuera los pantalones, de manera un tanto apurada

Estaban ansiosos, ambos jadeaban, y soltaban pequeños gemidos ahogados…

Sakura trato de acomodarse mejor, abriendo un poco más sus piernas, mientras que Sasuke se levantaba, tirando de su camisa, dejando que cayera sin cuidado por alguna parte del apartamento, mientras hacía lo mismo con el resto de su ropa

Entonces se tomó unos segundos para mirar a Sakura, ella aun llevaba el pañuelo en su cabeza, que se estaba deslizando, así que se inclinó y despacio deslizo la blusa de Sakura, para encontrarse con los lindos pechos redondos de la chica… su vista fue hacia abajo, para mirar que en esa ocasión llevaba bóxer femenino, en color rosa pastel…

Ella pareció incomoda, cuando los ojos de su novio, quedaron mirando su ropa íntima, y una ligera sonrisa de lado apareció en el rostro del chico…

"No me mires así Sasuke… hoy era para arreglar el departamento, no pensaba que tu libido nos llevaría al mueble" Murmuro un poco avergonzada, sus mejillas se pusieron rosas

Sasuke se inclinó para besar su ombligo… "Te ves hermosa con todo, incluso con tu ropa de chica invisible… pero… te ves aún mejor sin ella" Susurro contra su vientre, dejando más besos "Y mejor aún, cuanto no tienes nada, más que mi cuerpo sobre el tuyo, ¿No te parece, Sakura?"

Sus besos subieron hasta sus pechos, chupando con fuerza, mientras una mano bajaba, para deslizar fuera su última prenda, levantando un poco las piernas suaves de la chica, dejándola por completo desnuda…

Sasuke se inclinó, y llevo su rostro a hasta la intimidad de la chica, primero le dio un beso, haciendo que Sakura gimiera, entonces chupo con fuerza… acariciando con su lengua su clítoris, para de a poco llevar su lengua dentro de ella… logrando que la peli rosa se arqueara, mientras sus manos jugaban con los pechos de Sakura, estrujándola con firmeza

"Sas…Sasuke…" Su voz era ahogada

Con cada movimiento, el mueble rechinaba… el plástico hacia casi tanto ruido como la peli rosa…

Sasuke chupo la palpitante intimidad de la chica, hasta sentir que los dedos de Sakura se enredaban en sus cabellos, apretándole mientras lo acercaban más a su piel, marcando un ritmo constante

"Sasuke… si… ya ca…" Su voz se ahogó, de pronto Sasuke dejo su intimidad, haciéndola sentirse frustrada "Que…"

Sakura levanto su vista, entonces sintió un leve dolor… él había entrado en ella, en un solo empujón, entrando tan profundo, que la había hecho cerrar los ojos, y jadear con fuerza… se movía lento, sacando su miembro casi hasta tenerlo por completo fuera, para luego entrar profundo en ella, haciendo de eso una tortura para la peli rosa

Sasuke busco sus labios, estaba jadeante, necesitaba besarla para sentirse aún más conectado con ella, mientras una mano tomaba con fuerza su cadera, otra tomo su cabello, jalándola adelante, para que sus bocas se encontraran en un beso desesperado

Después de un par de minutos, Sasuke salió por completo de ella, y se sentó en el mueble… la miro con lujuria

"Obtener Sakura" demanda Sasuke

Ella obedeció de inmediato, pasando sus piernas por las caderas de Sasuke, inclinado su cuerpo adelante, pegando su pecho desnudo al rostro de Sasuke, quien no vacilo e inmediato tomo entre sus labios un rosado pezón, lamiendo cual niño… y acariciando la espalda desnuda de ella

Sakura se deslizo despacio en el miembro de Sasuke, haciendo que este gimiera con frustración al sentir la fricción, poco a poco fue aumentando la velocidad de sus embestidas, ahogando sus grititos, mordiéndose los labios y logrando que el chico ahogara sus roncos gemidos de satisfacción…

Las manos de Sasuke entonces tomaron su cintura, sentía cada vez más cerca su orgasmo, así que apretó la pequeña cintura para hacerla subir y bajar con más fuerza, mientras atrapaba sus pechos que brincaban en su rostro… gimiendo bajo entre ellos

Sakura entonces llevo sus manos a su cabello, y su cuerpo se arqueo, haciendo más rápido el vaivén de sus caderas que se molían en las de Sasuke, grito extasiada… cerrando los ojos con fuerza, para entonces escuchar a Sasuke gruñir, mientras mordía su pezón…

La peli rosa se dejó caer escondiendo su rostro en el cuello de Sasuke… se separó después de un rato, y entonces noto que de hecho el rostro y el torso de Sasuke se habían manchado con pintura… sus dedos estaban marcando bien cada zona que había tocado… y sonrió un poco

"Te amo… Sakura" Susurro el azabache, mientras ella se deslizaba fuera de él

Ella le sonrió… dio un rápido beso en sus labios, y se abrazó a su pecho, mordiendo su oreja, estaba aún jadeante, y excitada por lo ocurrido, pensaba contestarle, pero

De pronto la puerta sonó con desesperación…

"¡Chicos abran la puerta, por favor… es una emergencia!"

El grito desesperado de Naruto hizo que ambos se levantaran rápidamente, tomaran su ropa y se la pusieran apresuradamente… mientras se miraban como preguntándose, cuanto habían tardado en sus actos, para que el rubio ya estuviera en su departamento

Ambos estaban despeinados, sudando… y así abrieron la puerta…

Naruto parecía hacer un baile, mientras sus manos se agitaban frente a él, no les saludo… ni siquiera noto el estado de sus amigos, solo paso entre ellos, y corrió directo al baño…

"¿Naruto… te sientes mejor…?" Se escuchó la voz de Hinata, que caminaba rápido con Izumi, la novia de Itachi, ambas chicas vestidas de mezclilla, con un par de brochas… "Le dije que la leche estaba ya descompuesta…" Se quejó la oji perla

Sakura miro a Sasuke, y entre cerro los ojos, mientras reía nerviosa… "Dijiste que había tiempo" Comento entre dientes

"Dijeron que aún les faltaba ir por unas cosas… además tú eres la del amigo raro…"

Itachi apareció, llevaba una cámara de video…

"Soy Itachi Uchiha estamos grabando la mudanza de Sakura y Sasuke… ¿Por qué lo hacemos?, bueno quedara registrado para la eternidad, que Sakura vino con el amargado de mi hermano obligada, seguro que por su buen juicio nunca… " El chico hablaba a la cámara "Por favor Sakura, muéstrame las suelas de tus zapatos" Dijo Itachi con una enorme sonrisa

La peli rosa miro al suelo, y levanto su pie, mostrando a la cámara la suela de sus tenis, pero estaba un poco confundida, sin embargo, Izumi se reía con fuerza

"¿Para qué te muestro mis suelas?" Pregunto con una ceja alzada Sakura

Itachi suspiro "Mira, si querías que supiéramos que mi hermano pequeño te trajo obligada, y querías con desesperación ayuda, debías escribir, en una suela _Ayu_ y en la otra _denme_ " Comento divertido

Izumi se acercó a su novio y le dio un liguero codazo "No seas así de malo Itachi, tu hermanito es bueno, no traería obligada a Sakura, además, así no es como lo sabremos… tenemos que estar pendientes, cuando nos den té, y nos traiga la servilleta, seguro ahí está la nota de auxilio" La chica no pudo evitar reír ante su propio comentario

Itachi estaba más que feliz, no paraba sus risas

De pronto un golpe lo silencio…

"Apaga esa porquería Itachi" Grito Sasuke

Itachi miro a su hermano, que tenía el rostro pintado al igual que el cabello, entonces noto que la camisa de su hermano estaba pintada en la espalda, y solo hizo más grande su sonrisa

"Vamos Sasuke, no me dirás que ni pintar sabes… acabaste todo hecho un lio, por eso tuve que venir… ¿Qué harías sin mí?" Pregunto el chico con un suspiro burlón

Sakura sonrió, Hinata corrió en dirección al baño, en busca de su novio enfermo, mientras Izumi miraba a los hermanos Uchiha que discutían con la cámara

Pensaban tener más videos, ahora con el consentimiento de todos, querían grabar las partes más memorables de sus vidas… empezando por su nuevo hogar, y sus familiares y amigos más cercanos, que les habían estado apoyando en todo momento

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **Gracias por leer esta cortita historia, espero que les haya agradado tanto como a mi escribirla, les deseo un hermoso día, y que sigan encontrando lindas historias que leer, porque yo últimamente no puedo parar de leer, me tienen atrapada…**


End file.
